


Moving On Through You

by LdyFcknNoir, QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Death, F/M, Hope, It Gets Better, It's Not What It Seems, Loss, Suicide, Trapped, altered, confused, dealing with suicide, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/pseuds/LdyFcknNoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette isn't handling losing Adrien, let alone Chat Noir, very well and Alya is doing everything she can to try and help her, but Marinette is stubborn. But when Master Fu replaces Chat so easily... she gets upset and suspicious. Suicide AU sort of. Dealing with character death sort of. It's not what it seems.... Happy Ending, I promise. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea while listening to Rita Ora play Lonely Together Live and how she talked about Avicii. Later, LdyFcknNoir, helped me think of a different route and concept... So, here it is. ^-^ Thank you for reading. ^-^ We're really excited about this story. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I wrote to:
> 
> Lonely Together by Avicii feat. Rita Ora
> 
> 1-800-273-8255 by Logic feat. Alessia Cara and Khalid

‘No one would care if I was gone…’ Chat Noir’s voice echoed in Marinette’s ears, as she clutched her head in her hands at her desk. 

She hadn’t left her bedroom in days. Not since the funeral. Adrien Agreste had been pushed too far. Her kitty had been pushed too far and she felt like it was her fault. Like she had pushed him over the edge as, not only, Marinette but as Ladybug too. 

She should have seen it coming, but she hadn’t. Marinette picked up the framed photo of Adrien on her desk and ran her thumb across it. Tears fell from her eyes and her lips quivered, as her heart began to feel too heavy for her. It suddenly became hard to breath.

Marinette didn’t want to live anymore. She didn’t see a point in it. What good was Ladybug without Chat? They completed a whole. A small part of her blamed Adrien’s unloving father for his suicide. 

She remembered reading the headline. How they had called him a protege. How it had nothing to do with the real him. Just fancy words about his name and how wealthy he was. How he was taken too soon. Words that were hollow and made by people that really didn’t know him. Not like she did. Not like Nino did. The media was only interested in how he died, how much money he was worth, his last photoshoot, what he was wearing… They didn’t care if he was happy. If he was smiling when he did it? What he was thinking... What were his last words… his last thoughts… She wanted to know. More than anything she wanted to know those words… 

Marinette brought her knees to her chest. “I just wish I could have stopped you. I could have told you no. That you were- ARE important. That you were loved. That- I loved you.” Marinette punched her desk. “Why didn’t I say I loved you?! Why do I have to be so shy? I never-” Her voice broke. “I never got to say I loved you…” The words came out in a hopeless whisper. 

“Marinette?” Alya’s sweet voice came through the trap door. “I know you’re in there. Just- let me in please. You can’t handle this alone… none of us can. I- I’m worried about you.” 

Marinette sniffed and whispered, “Tikki, spots on.” 

“M?” Alya sighed through the door and she lifted it above her head and peered inside. The bedroom was empty, but she noticed that Adrien’s picture was turned upside down on the desk and a cup of warm tea sat beside it. The steam still rising in a swirling pattern. 

She let her shoulders fall, as she walked up and into the bedroom. She ran her fingers along a letter that was covered in tear drop stains. The letter she had gotten from the trash on Valentine’s Day. The day that Alya had helped her write a poem in return. “Oh… Marinette…” Alya slumped into the pink chair and held her head in her hands. “You can’t do this alone. I know you can’t.” 

Ladybug sobbed as, she swung her yo-yo through Paris. Her vision began to blur with each passing building. She slipped and tumbled along the dewey emerald grass at the park. She reached up to grab a hold of a nearby statue’s hand to only look up with swollen pink eyes at a smiling bronze Chat Noir. She slumped to her knees and cried harder against the cool metal work. She curled up into a ball as, rain fell from clouds that had begun to form over the moonlit sky. 

Paris faded away and she was suddenly in her bedroom with Adrien beside her at her desk. 

“My father wouldn’t care if I was gone. He would just replace me with another model. There’s a million others out there besides me.” Adrien shrugged with a sigh. 

Marinette worried her bottom lip and suddenly took control of her memory. She pulled his chair to her. “You’re not replaceable.” Tears filled her eyes. “You hear me?!” She shook the chair. 

Adrien looked at her with tear filled shocked eyes, before he faded in burning embers, as a breeze blew through them.  
Ladybug fell to the grass and touched the soft blades with her fingertips. “You’re not replaceable.” She whispered along the wet greenery. “Not then and not now. I’ll never find someone like you. Tikki… spots off.” 

“Marinette!” Alya shouted into the rain, as she held a familiar black umbrella over her head. 

She stood over Marinette, but all Marinette saw was a hand holding out a black umbrella. 

“Adrien…?” She softly spoke, as she peered up and let her vision focus. Alya appeared instead of Adrien’s soft face and she curled up into a tighter ball and shook her head without a word. 

Alya crouched down and sighed. “M. Let’s get you home and dry. Your parents are worried about you.” 

Marinette shook her head and firmly planted herself on the ground. 

Alya peered up at the statue of Chat Noir. “I know you miss him. We all do. But- this isn’t healthy. For anyone. Just- let’s go home. And if you don’t want to go to your house… then I’ll call your parents and you can come over and eat popcorn and watch movies with me all night. We can even share ice cream. How’s that sound?” 

Marinette peered at her through wet strands of dark hair. “I- c-can’t.” Her voice broke, as she spoke. 

“You can. Come on.” Alya yanked her to her feet and she stumbled, as Alya caught her. “I’ll tell your parents you’re spending the night with me.” 

Marinette shook her head. “I- want to be alone.” 

“No, not an option. I’m not leaving you alone.” Alya pulled her cell phone out and called Marinette’s family, before taking Marinette to her house to spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LdyFcknNoir has been helping me on this story. ^_^ She's been working on the concepts and ideas for this story with me. ^_^

Chat Bordeaux extended his staff and leaped from building to building. He landed on a roof and pulled his maroon leather hood more around his face, hiding his soft blonde hair. Big black spots accented the inside of the hood’s fabric. Two black laced maroon cat ears sat on top of the hood and moved, as he took in the sounds of the city at night. His maroon leather jacket zipped up the front with a ladybug themed pull and had black lacing along his sides and down the long sleeves. His jacket had accents of silver rivets. His black leather pants were tight and contoured to his muscles. He wore black leather boots that were tight against his ankles. A black spotted maroon mask, with silver accents around the edges, went across his face and accented his emerald eyes.

He looked over the city, as he ran and leaped toward the Eiffel Tower. He landed on a steel beam and sat down with his legs beneath him. Chat didn’t remember who he was before he was taken in by Master Fu. Before, his old self had been trapped in the miraculous. But, he didn’t mind it. He loved being Chat Bordeaux. Loved feeling free and untethered by his old name. The only thing that kept him from shattering was his lady. As long as, he knew she was out there… he was okay. He was strong enough to fight. He was strong enough to exist.

He growled and grit his teeth, before standing up and taking off along the buildings again beneath the moonlight. He’d much rather stay awake at night, because if he slept, he knew he’d remember. Remember what put him into the ring on his finger. He’d remember all of the pain. He shook his head with another growl and ran along the rooftops towards Master Fu’s place.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat on Alya’s couch in a borrowed pair of pajamas. She held her knees to her chest and buried her head in her crossed arms.

Alya walked over carrying popcorn and tea. She set it down on the coffee table and sat down beside Marinette. She looked at her with concerned eyes.

“We’re all hurting, Marinette. Not just you. I understand that you loved him. More than anything. But- you can’t be this upset forever.” She touched her best friend’s shoulder.

“I never said I loved him. I never told him how I felt. I- I couldn’t even go to the funeral. I left flowers and a card for his family at the gate.” Marinette’s voice cracked as, she spoke with a whisper.

“He knows. Marinette. He knows you loved him. I’m sure.” Alya smiled warmly at her and rubbed her upper back.

Marinette peered up at Alya with swollen red eyes. “Thanks, Alya.”

“Now, how about we watch a movie.” Alya smiled and hit her thighs, as she got up.

Marinette unfolded herself to grab the tea cup that sat on the table. She welcomed the warmth to her lips, as she took a sip. The warmth filled her chest and ran through her body. She let out a sigh, as Alya pushed play on the comedy film.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chat Bordeaux leaped onto Master Fu’s balcony and he sighed. He leaned on the cement half wall and looked up at the full moon.

“Back from patrol, Chat Bordeaux?” Master Fu’s voice came from behind him and he slowly turned to face him with surprised, glowing, forest colored eyes.

“Yeah. When can I see Ladybug?” Chat swallowed hard and peered at the short man in front of him.

Master Fu slowly nodded with a smile. “When the time is right. And right now… you are not ready, my friend.”

“I am ready. I’ve been ready.” Chat spoke with one hand on his hip and he gestured with the other.

Master Fu shook his head. “Not yet. You need more time. You need to focus on your new power. Need to focus in here.” Master Fu placed his hand over Chat’s heart.

Chat scoffed and turned away to lean back on the half wall. He looked up at the moon again. “I just want to see m'lady again.”

“I know. Plagg knows. We all know. You need to be together. But you need time. A flower doesn’t blossom in one day.” Master Fu brought his hands behind his back.

Chat’s lips turned down at the corners,as he raised his right hand and whispered. “Cendres au Enfer.” A reddish orange flame bloomed from the palm of his hand and he manipulated it for a few moments, before it burned out.

He became irritated and growled, as it went out too fast. He lacked control still, but he was getting better at it. It was no cataclysm, but it worked the same.

“See, practice. Plagg needs practice too and time. Like you do.” Master Fu nodded and turned to walk back down into his home.

“I’M TRYING!” Chat Bordeaux snapped as, he watched Master Fu disappear inside. He scowled and kicked a rock along the balcony floor. “I’m trying.” Chat whispered as, tears threatened his eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette fell asleep on Alya’s couch, while the movie continued to play. Alya smiled at her and got up to grab a blanket from her room. She came out and wrapped Marinette up in it.

She cleaned up the mess they had made and turned the movie off. Alya sat down beside her best friend on the couch and fell asleep.

Marinette suddenly woke up with a start, as Adrien invaded her dreams. He always did. Every night and it hurt her every time. She burst into tears and looked over at a sleeping Alya. She worried her bottom lip and got up from the couch.

She stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water onto her face. She peered into the mirror with broken blue eyes. She barely recognized herself anymore. Here hair was faded and her eyes were swollen and dark circles outlined them. She had lost weight over the past few months. She sighed and gripped the cool sink.

Marinette raised her head and looked into the mirror again, before she whispered. “Tikki, spots on.”

“Are you sure, Marinette? Shouldn’t you stay with Alya?” Tikki zipped up beside her face.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and shook her head with a quivering bottom lip.

“Okay.” Tikki zipped into her earrings and a red light took Marinette over.

She opened the window, that was in the bathroom, and escaped out into the night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I Wrote To: 
> 
> Lost in Paradise by Amy Lee
> 
> Alone Together by Fall Out Boy

Ladybug swung past buildings towards Master Fu’s place. She needed to talk to him. Only he would understand what she was going through. She landed on a nearby building and saw a silhouette in the distance on the balcony. She watched a flame flicker, causing a black spotted maroon glove to spark up. She worried that it was an akumatized victim and she swung her yo-yo out with a determined expression. She lost her hold with her yo-yo and flailed her arms, as she fell onto the dark silhouette. 

Warm hands held her by her upper arms. Their eyes were wide with shock, as they peered into each other’s eyes. Ladybug suddenly blushed and got up off of him. “I-I’m sorry. Who are you?” 

Chat stood up and brushed his leather jacket off. “I’m Chat Bordeaux.” 

“Chat-Bordeaux?” Ladybug let the name play on her lips and her heart broke. How could Master Fu replace him so easily? Replace her kitty so easily. 

Chat pulled the hood more over his face to hide more. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“I needed to talk to-” Ladybug thought for a moment with tear filled eyes. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. You wouldn’t understand.” She pushed past him and opened the trap door, before she dropped down into Master Fu’s house. 

Chat Bordeaux stood there in silence. Understanding what she was feeling. “I understand m’lady. More than you know.” Chat sighed and dropped down inside of the house. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ladybug sat back on her heels and held a warm cup of tea in her hands. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can be Ladybug. How could you replace him so easily, Master?” Ladybug peered up at Master Fu with broken eyes. “H-how c-could you do that? He hasn’t been gone that- that long.” 

“Ladybug. I didn’t intend for you to run into him so soon. I told him he needed time. That Plagg needed time.” Master Fu turned to face her. 

“What do you mean?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow, confused. 

Chat watched from behind a wall, before wincing and disappearing into the back of the house. He didn’t want to relive what trapped him in the first place. He had spent months running from the memory. He didn’t want to hear about it anymore. 

Master Fu sighed. “He really should be telling you this when he’s ready. Not me.” He peered over to take note that Chat Bordeaux had left the room. “Just trust him like you would trust Chat Noir. Protect him. He needs it. You’ll learn soon enough.” Master Fu slowly nodded toward her. 

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and tangled her fingers together in thought. “But- why would you replace him?”

“A Ladybug needs her Chat. You both complete one piece. Just trust him.” Master Fu nodded to where he had gone. “His room is just back there. I suggest you get to know your new partner. I know it hurts, but with time you will heal. And so will he. He needs you right now.” 

Ladybug groaned and reluctantly walked into Chat Bordeaux’s bedroom. 

She leaned on the doorframe and looked at him with her arms across her chest. “So, your the new Ch-cha-” It was hard to say her old partner’s name. No matter how many times she said it, it was never easy. 

“Guess so.” Chat shrugged and bounced a ball off of a wall, as he sat on his bed. 

“Do you… ever detransform or… are you that way because I’m here?” Ladybug worried her bottom lip. 

“I don’t detransform. Kind of… trapped? Is that the right word?” Chat tapped his chin in thought, before he nodded with a confident expression. “Yeah, trapped.”

Something about it reminded her of the boy she had been in love with for many years and her heart grew heavy again. 

She fell to her knees and began to fall apart. Chat perked up, on the bed, and he hurried over to her. He yanked her up from the ground by her hands and peered into her eyes. “Are you okay, m’l- I mean, Ladybug?” 

Ladybug just nodded. “Y-yeah. I- I’m just- I lost my kitty.” She whispered the last few words and her voice broke. 

Chat internally cringed at her words, but put a smile on just for her. “I’m sorry to hear that. I heard he was an amazing hero. I hope to be, as good as, he was. I’m still training, but... one day, I hope to be good enough to be by your side.” 

Ladybug’s eyes widened at his words and she got lost in his warm smile and bright jade eyes. “I-” She was at a loss for words. 

Chat smirked at her and took her hand. He turned her hand with her palm up and placed his ball into her hand. “Go ahead. Throw it, as hard as, you can. I don’t mind.” 

Ladybug suddenly smiled at him. She faced the far wall and threw it, as hard as, she could. It bounced off and Chat caught it in one hand without looking. 

He smiled over at her. “Feel better?” 

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and smiled at him. For once she forgot about Adrien or Chat Noir. “A little.” She sniffed and he threw the ball across the room, before running to the window. “Come on.” He opened the window and held his hand out to her, before he gestured in a come hither fashion with it. 

Ladybug looked behind her, before she slowly took his hand. She didn’t know if she could trust him yet. She didn’t even know who he was beneath the mask. Why was she supposed to trust this person? Why would he help her? Why would she help him? She was so confused, but something in her soul told her to follow him. 

She smiled and clasped his hand in hers. He gave her a smirk, before leaping from the window with her. Chat yanked his staff from his back and extended it, as she let go of his hand and swung her yo-yo out. She followed him through the city, as the stars shined above them. The cool night air brushed past her cheeks and she felt alive again. If only for a moment. 

“Where are you going?” Ladybug called out in front of her, as she followed the maroon and black cat.

Chat peered behind him, as he landed on the next rooftop. “You’ll see.” He smirked at her over his shoulder and took off running, before leaping to the next roof.

He landed on the Eiffel Tower and she landed behind him. She nearly tripped and he caught her by her upper arms. 

“You really are a clumsy bug.” Chat Bordeaux chuckled at her, as he steadied her. 

“Why are we here?” Ladybug caught her breath. 

Chat smirked at her. “I like to come here to think. Sometimes scream.” He sat down on the edge and let his feet dangle below him, while he leaned back on his palms. 

Ladybug looked over at him with a weirded out expression. “Scream?” 

Chat blushed and hid in his hood more. “It helps.” He shrugged feeling like an idiot for admitting that to her. 

“No one looks over at you like you’re insane?” Ladybug brought her knees to her chest. 

“I mean… it doesn’t really matter to me, what people think of me.” Chat shrugged and peered up at the stars. 

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and rested her chin on her folded arms. “He used to say that. That he didn’t care what people thought about him. He ju-just did what he wanted. When he wanted. I guess that’s what made him such a good distraction for akumas, yet it annoyed me to pieces.” Tears began to well up in her eyes and she sniffed. 

Chat smiled warmly over at her and suddenly yelled out at the sky, as if he was cursing something for existing. 

Ladybug flinched and looked over at him with concerned blue eyes. 

He smiled at her. “Try it. You’ll feel better. I promise.” He nudged her with his shoulder. 

Ladybug sighed and took a deep breath, before letting out a loud scream. She felt everything that was bottled up inside of her ignite and explode with her voice. She let the tears fall from her eyes, as she slowly got quieter.

Chat worried his bottom lip, as he watched her shoulders shake. Her voice cracked into a sob, as she fell apart beside him. 

“Your kitty meant a lot to you, didn’t he?” Chat brought his knee to his chest and he rested his arm around it with a sigh. He looked over at her with saddened forest hued eyes. 

Ladybug just nodded, as her body trembled. She couldn’t speak. 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug. I wish I could bring him back for you. I know how hard it must be to lose someone that you had for so long.” Chat sighed and looked up at the stars. “I’m sure he misses you too.” 

Ladybug shook, as she cried harder at his words. She tried to take deep breaths, before she stood up. “I should go. Thank you Ch-Chat...B-Bor-” 

“Bordeaux.” Chat smiled up at her. 

“Bordeaux.” Ladybug nodded with a forced smile, before she flung her yo-yo out and took off back towards Alya’s place. 

Chat sighed and leaned back onto his palms again. He let tears fall from his eyes, as Adrien came through for a brief moment. Panic filled his chest and his breathing picked up. He clutched his chest, as it tightened up and he tried to control his anxiety. He didn’t want to remember. Didn’t want to think about it. He pushed Adrien back into the ring and cleared his throat, before leaping off of the tower and back to Master Fu’s place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I got help from LdyFcknNoir on the concepts and ideas with this story, as I've been writing it. :) Thank you for reading and commenting and giving it kudos. :)

The room was lit by candlelight and filled with skeletons and freshly made corpses. The walls were a creme color and the floor was made of black tiles. Adrien sat in the middle, surrounded by piles of the dead. The smell of death lingered in the air and made him sick to his stomach. He held his knees to his chest and shivered. Words filtered and echoed through his mind, causing him to spiral endlessly down a black hole. Blood was caked within the fibers of his clothing. He ran his fingers through the front of his hair and rocked back and forth, humming a song that his mother would often sing to him as a small child before he had gone to bed. 

“Kid?” Plagg zipped up beside Adrien.

Adrien whimpered and shook his head, not wanting to talk about what was around them. 

“Can we talk about this?” Plagg gestured around them. “I’m all for the enjoyment of suffering. I am the God of destruction, but This! This is a bit much, even for me.” Plagg sighed and landed on his shoulder. 

Adrien just kept tugging on his hair and humming the song. He didn’t want to look around them, didn’t want to acknowledge the carnage and the blood that sticked to his skin. How the wounds still burned, even after months of being trapped inside the miraculous. 

“You and I both need to talk about this.” Plagg grabbed his cheeks and made him focus. 

Adrien looked at him with soulless dull green eyes. His lips were set in a permanent frown and his heart was broken. He looked around him at the piles of bodies, lost souls of models and innocent, lovely, people. The dead whispered and their voices echoed off of the walls. Often he could swear that he saw their eyes blink or shift. Could see their bluish purple lips part to speak. To accuse. To threaten his sanity and his resolve. So, he preferred to close his eyes and not look. To hum songs from his mother to drown out their cries. 

“JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!” Adrien clutched his head in his hands, clenched his eyes shut, and let out a scream of agony, of pain, and abandonment. 

A light covered him in warmth, as arms wrapped around him. Fingers trailed through his hair as a calming voice filled his ears. One that was so familiar to him when things would go bad. “Shh… it’s okay. Everything will be okay, Chaton… I promise.” 

He peered up to see Marinette smiling warmly at him. He sighed as, he peered around them. They were surrounded in a field of bluebells. A vast meadow of them with a trickling stream in the distance. He suddenly clasped onto Marinette and cried into her chest. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He burst out, choking on his words, as he let go. 

“It’s not your fault, Kitty.” Marinette peered into his eyes, as she brushed her thumb beneath his left eye. 

Adrien nuzzled his cheek into her hand, as more tears fell. “Take me home with you, please. Take me away. Take me from this place. I can’t survive without you, m’lady.” Adrien begged and gripped her wrists. His nails dug into her soft skin. 

Marinette hushed him and ran her fingers through his hair, as she began to sing a song. A song that always put him at ease. But before long, the bluebells exploded into glowing embers, her embrace became cold, and he was once again surrounded by darkness and the smell of decay. He sobbed and tried to clutch at the memory of Marinette, but he was just yanked deeper into the chaos. He curled up on the floor and began to rock again, as he hummed her song over and over again. Trying to make the warmth last a little longer. Just a little longer… 

“You think you can survive in a hell like this?!” A booming voice came from the shadows and Adrien shuttered. 

“You think you’re worthy of having someone so loving in here with you? With the bodies?!” The shadowy figure loomed over him and his body was enveloped into shadows. “Think you can make it out of here alive with your sanity intact?” 

A dark maniacal laughter echoed from the walls, as a sword fell down and onto his back, causing more blood to spread along his shirt. 

“You don’t deserve to be trapped in here! You should have died. Should have been added to the pile of bodies within this hell.” The voice chuckled and receded back into the darkness, leaving Adrien to scream out in agony and malice. 

_________________________________________________________

Chat Bordeaux sat on his bed with a keyboard. He ran his fingers along the keys and began to play a sweet tune. He rocked his body to the melody and his fingers glided along the keys in soft movements, as the song picked up. He looked up at the ceiling and thought of Ladybug and how beautiful she looked. His exterior self, hiding what was locked inside his ring on his right finger. 

__________________________________________________________

Ladybug slipped back in through the bathroom window and she detransformed, before she slumped to the tile floor. She clutched her hair in her fingers and broke down into tears. 

“Marinette?” Alya called through the bathroom door. “Are you okay? I woke up and you were gone.” 

“Y-yeah. I- I’ll be out in a minute, Alya.” Marinette sniffed and wiped her eyes, before she stood up on shaky legs and opened the door to find an exhausted Alya. “Sorry, I worried you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I wrote to:
> 
> Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Seven Fold
> 
> Stay by Black Stone Cherry
> 
> I Can’t Go On Without You by Kaleo
> 
> Song Marinette Sang:
> 
> Goodnight by Evanescence
> 
> Song that Chat Bordeaux is playing on the piano:
> 
> Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche


	5. Chapter 5

Ladybug landed on the Eiffel Tower. She saw a familiar figure standing on the edge, looking up at the moon. She sighed through her aching heart, at seeing Chat Bordeaux instead of Chat Noir.

“Hi.” Ladybug sighed and he turned around with a smile.

“Hi.” Chat smirked and looked back at the moon. “How long do you think it would take for me to reach the moon?”

Ladybug jumped slightly at his weird question. “What?”

“How long do YOU think it would take me to reach the moon, Ladybug?” Chat put his hands on his hips and leaned in toward her.

Ladybug tapped her chin in thought. “Um… let me see…” She stood with one of her feet out and her arm crossed across her chest.

Chat shook his head with a laugh. “The logical answer is never if, I was on foot. But!” He shook his claw at her. “If I was in a spaceship… I’d get there in… about.. 3 days. If we were using the Apollo mission as an example.”

Ladybug gave him an unamused expression and tapped her foot. “Why is this relevant, Bordeaux?”

Chat shrugged with a smile and ran and leapt up to grab one of the steel beams and he swung out above the city, as his knuckles turned white from his weight on the bar. “No reason, Bug. Just a thought.” He twisted around and moved his hands, so that he was facing her with a smirk. He kicked his legs and let go of the bar, landing in front of her on one knee.

He took her hand in his and grazed the back of her knuckles with his soft lips. Ladybug’s blue bell eyes went wide, as he peered up at her with glowing emerald ones. She yanked her hand from his and rubbed the back of it, before she cleared her throat. “We should start patrol.”

He sadly nodded as, he saw her eyes begin to tear up. “Did I do something wrong?”

Ladybug shook her head and tried to ignore the pain that pricked her heart. His actions were too much like Chat Noir’s and it hurt her.

They took off along the city rooftops when she spotted something out of place. A man was scooting against a building cowering in fear. Ladybug’s expression became determined, as she saw an akuma fluttering near him. It took the man over and he snarled, as he flew up into the sky and hovered above them.

“Chat!” Ladybug called out and he stopped leaping from building to building to see what she was looking at.

“Shit…” Chat cursed under his breath and a memory burst into his head. A memory of his father. Paris slowly dissolved into the grand foyer of the Agreste mansion.

 

“Yo-you’re Hawkmoth? My own father… this whole time was- was-” Chat Noir’s vision blurred and his voice shook with each word.

“And you're my worthless son. You mangy cat.” Gabriel snarled and clenched his fists. “I knew it was you all along. You always were like your mother. Stubborn and annoying! Always leaping without looking where you are even going!”

Chat’s eyes shook, as tears fell from them. “TAKE THAT BACK!” The words forced themselves past his quivering lips.

“I refuse to take my words back when I am telling the truth! You are MY son! Listen to your father!” Gabriel glared and pointed at him with his finger. “You WILL learn your PLACE!”

Chat growled and grit his teeth in anger, letting the anger take over his sadness. “YOU may be my Father by blood! But YOU are NOT MY FATHER by YOUR ACTIONS! No father would treat their son the way that you have always, ALWAYS, treated me!”

Chat ripped Gabriel’s miraculous from his collar, extended his staff, and made his way out of one of the windows of the mansion.

Chat’s eyes were wide with shock, as his chest tightened and he felt like his throat was closing up. Like he was drowning. His chest hurt and his heart sped up.

Ladybug was suddenly confused, as she remembered handing Master Fu Hawkmoth’s miraculous.

“I thought Hawkmoth was defeated… years ago.” Ladybug panted, as panic filled her.

Chat fell into a crouch and he held his head in his gloved hands. “I- I can’t do this. I’m not ready to deal with this… I-”

Ladybug looked over at Chat and noticed he was down. She swung her yo-yo and landed beside him. She yanked him from his panicked state. “You wanted to be just, as good as, Ch- Chat N-Noir?” Tears filled her eyes and one fell down her cheek and her lower lip quivered. “THEN FIGHT! PROVE IT TO ME! PROVE THAT I CAN TRUST YOU LIKE MY KITTY!”

Chat peered into her sad eyes with shaking ones of his own. He became determined and he yanked his staff from his back, before he extended it and began to distract the akumatized victim.

“Hey! Tin can?!” Chat smirked and waved at him. “How long did it take you to come up with that costume?! I’d say by the looks of it… about… thirty minutes? You couldn’t have been more creative?!”

The akuma looked down at his silver suit that had sharp triangular accents on the shoulders and waist. “Well, aren’t you an annoying kitty cat.”

“Some would argue I’m the CAT’s ME-OW…” Chat stood up straight with his staff behind his back and took a small bow, using his hand to gesture.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and covered her mouth, as she saw more and more of her partner in him. It confused her and hurt her at the same time. It couldn’t be. Not when Adrien was gone. She had seen the photos on the news of his closed casket. Photos of his funeral. She gasped as, he looked over to wink at her. Tears fell from her eyes, as her heart felt empty and heavy at the same time.

“Now would be a good time for that Lucky Charm of yours…!” Chat called out with his staff pressed against the akumatized victim. “I don’t think tin can over here is gonna wait any longer!” He groaned against the weight of the victim, pushing him towards the ledge.

Ladybug snapped out of it and swung her yo-yo knocking the akumatized victim back, giving Chat time to breath.

“Thanks, m’l- I mean, Ladybug.” Chat gave her a fake grin to hide the pain inside of him.

Ladybug looked at him with a shocked expression, before a blade swung between them.

Chat Bordeaux’s heart raced. “Of all of the weapons… why that one?”

“Chaton was always great at handling swords…” Ladybug sadly spoke.

Chat peered at her with saddened eyes. His hands shook at the sight of it. Causing his hold on his staff to weaken.

______________________________________________________________________

Adrien screamed out and shivered at the sight. Plagg zipped around him with confusion on his face.

“The shadow again?” Plagg looked at Adrien, unamused.

Adrien shook his head and rocked more with his head buried in his knees.

Plagg focused and saw what Adrien was seeing. “Shit… kid? You better man up and deal with this.”

Plagg cringed as, the akumatized victim swung the sword down and watched Chat Bordeaux crawling away from it, while stumbling.

“This kid isn’t gonna make it.” Plagg sighed and shook his head, taking over Chat Bordeaux’s body. “Master Fu told him he wasn’t ready. Neither of us are ready.”

______________________________________________________________________

Chat Bordeaux suddenly kicked himself up from the ground and leapt into a headstand. He spun around and kicked his feet, knocking the akumatized villain back.

He swung his staff and threw him back, effectively distracting him long enough for Ladybug to retrieve the items she needed.

“It’s in his belt!” Ladybug called out and swung her yo-yo.

Chat braced himself against the villain and growled. Ladybug quickly jumped and tied the spotted cloth around his eyes, while she tied him up with her yo-yo. “Bordeaux! Do your thing!”

“Always for you, m’l- Ladybug!” Chat Bordeaux raised his hand above his head. “Cendres au Enfer!”

A red flame rose from his palm and he looked at the akumatized villain with a dark expression. He held his palm out in front of him and sent flames towards the belt, breaking it, and causing the akuma to fly out of it.  
Ladybug watched it flutter into the sky and she undid her yo-yo and swung it up to capture the purple butterfly. She pressed the center of her yo-yo and the two sides opened to release the white akuma. “Bye bye, little butterfly.”

Chat watched it fly above them, as Ladybug’s famous words, “Miraculous Ladybug!”, rang out around him. Millions of dazzling ladybugs flew around them and fixed everything in their wake. A warmth filled his soul and for a moment… he felt safe again.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Adrien suddenly felt a warm light cover him, as the room of the dead transformed into a meadow of bluebells, once again. He peered up to see Marinette. His eyes were swollen and red, from crying, while shadows sat below them. He hadn’t slept in months.

His lip quivered as, he leapt into her open arms. “You’re back.”

“For a little bit. You know I can never stay here.” Marinette sighed and held him close.

“Please stay… don’t- don’t leave me here with that thing.” Adrien peered over his shoulder with rapid eye movements. “I don’t want to be like him. I don’t want this!” He shivered in her embrace.

“Shh…” Marinette smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, as he curled up more against her. He made himself, as small as, he could.

“Just tell me, I won’t be him… Just tell me I won’t become that person…” Adrien whimpered against her pastel pink dress, as he gripped at the fabric. His knuckles slowly became white, as his nails dug into his skin through the dress, causing red to stain the fibers.

Marinette didn’t say a word and a part of him knew she wouldn’t and couldn’t. Not because she wouldn’t if it were really her...but because it was his mind making her talk. It was his voice trying to calm himself. It was his way of dealing with the pain and the suffering. She burst into embers again and he was left in the original room of hell.

He dropped onto his palms and burst into tears, feeling lonely and hopeless. Even if Plagg was trapped with him… it wasn’t enough. He needed Marinette. He needed Ladybug. He growled and curled his fingers beneath his palms and grit his teeth in anger, as a familiar shadow began to loom over him. He whimpered, as he peered up with shaking dull sage hued eyes. A feeling of terror filled his chest, as the sword swung down onto him once again.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ladybug’s timer rang out in steady beeps. She touched her earrings in a panic. Even though she was older, she had still not gotten use to the shrill sounds of her earrings. She peered over at Chat Bordeaux with wide eyes, as she noticed his miraculous didn’t make a sound.

“You don’t need to charge your miraculous?” Ladybug pointed to the ring on his right ring finger, that still held four pads.

Chat Bordeaux rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and sheepishly smiled. “Uh… no… I don’t. Is that a normal thing?”

“Didn’t Plagg tell you anything?” Ladybug put her hands on her hips and she became irritated with him.

Chat shrugged. “Guess not. He never mentioned that I would need to feed him.”

Something about that seemed off to Ladybug. She had always heard Chat Noir complaining about his kwami’s extreme constant need for camembert. She raised an eyebrow and walked around him, taking in his outfit. She was most curious about the spots that adorned certain items. “Why the spots and the ladybug pull?”

“Why do you have a ribbon in your bun?” Chat crossed his arms, skirting around the question.

She groaned and became more irritated. “Ugh! You’re so irritating and I barely know you!” She stomped her foot and turned away from him. He chuckled at her.

“You always were stubborn and impatient.” Chat spoke beneath his breath.

“What was that?” Ladybug spun around in anger.

“Nothing. I’ll see you around. You’re on your last spot.” Chat extended his staff and took off away from her.

Ladybug groaned and swung her yo-yo to a nearby building and made her way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the songs I wrote to:
> 
> Scared to be Lonely by Martin Garrix, Dua Lipa (Joe Manson Remix)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shoutout to LdyFcknNoir for helping on this crazy ride. haha! Thank you for reading and giving this story kudos.

Marinette sat in her room and looked over her photo of Adrien. She touched her shaking lips and tears rolled down her cheeks. She missed him. Everything about him. She remembered how Chat Noir would knock on her balcony door. How she would let him in. How they would stay up all night playing video games together and how most times she would win. She would make Adrien cookies when he would come over and Plagg and Tikki would chase each other around the room, while they watched movies and laughed. She would always blush at Adrien, whether he was suited up or not. It didn’t matter. She loved him either way. They had been friends and a team for so long. Each day and each patrol made her fall for him more and more. 

She sniffed and brushed her thumb along the picture. She rested her head on her hand and looked into his smiling face. Her mind filtered to her new partner, Chat Bordeaux. Something about him seemed so familiar. She thought about his puns, the way he fought, the way he fell apart in front of her, and found it weird that Plagg hadn’t relayed the rules to him. 

“Tikki?” Marinette called out in a soft voice. 

Tikki flew up with a cookie in her hand. “Yes, Marinette?”

“Why wouldn’t Plagg tell Chat Bordeaux the rules?” Marinette looked up at her kwami with saddened eyes. 

“Hmmm…” Tikki though for a moment and even she couldn’t come up with the answer. 

“Why would Master Fu replace him so fast?” Marinette’s blue eyes shook back and forth. 

“He was worried about you?” Tikki didn’t want to answer her questions. 

“Why is it that Bordeaux seems so familiar? The puns… the fighting… the way he gestures… the way he talks... I feel like I’ve known him for years… like-” Marinette’s eyes widened and she looked at Tikki. “A- Adrien’s gone. My- my kitty is go-gone. Right?” She turned her body to face Tikki. “RIGHT?” 

Tikki cringed and stuffed the cookie into her mouth. 

“What are you hiding from me?” Marinette begged her in tears. “What am I missing?”

“Marinette…” Tikki’s eyes looked at her worried. 

“No, don’t you ‘Marinette’ me.” Marinette shook her finger at her kwami. “Adrien is GONE right?”

Tikki nervously wrung her hands together and didn’t look her in the eye. 

“Tikki, Spots on!” Marinette growled and was surrounded in a bright red light. 

She crawled up and out of her balcony door and threw her yo-yo open. She pushed the button the call Bordeaux and waited for him to pick up. 

“Ladybug? What’s wrong?” Chat’s hooded face popped up on the round screen. 

Ladybug worried her bottom lip. “I- I need to ask you a few things. C-can you m-meet me at Master Fu’s?” 

“Already here, bug.” Chat smirked at her through the screen. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes at him and let her lip go from her teeth. “On my way.” 

She shut her yo-yo and threw it across the city.   
_________________________________________________________

Chat sat on his bed with his staff closed and his knees drawn up. His heart pumped louder and he groaned. Something about her asking questions worried him. 

Master Fu walked into his bedroom and held his hands behind his back. “Are you finally ready to bloom?” 

Chat peered at the old man with an eyebrow raised and his lips parted. 

“Are you ready to accept what has happened to you?” Master Fu watched his demeanor change. Watched him curl further into himself. 

“Are you ready to see?” Master Fu walked out of the room, leaving Chat to think. 

Chat breathed out and pulled his hood further around his face. 

A knock came to his window and he got up to open it. He took Ladybug’s hand and pulled her in through the window. 

She panted and fell into him. Her hands touched his chest and she peered deeply into his emerald eyes, past his spotted mask. 

“I wa-wanted to ask you something. Or rather say something. I- be honest with me.” Ladybug’s eyes shook. 

He gripped her sides in his hands and nervously worried his bottom lip. 

“I lost the love of my life. A few months ago.” Ladybug messed with his jacket and looked away, trying to keep her tears inside. “I- I lost my partner, my friend, my- my secret crush. I- I never got to tell him I loved him. I never got to- to date him. Or even see if he loved me too… I-” She flashed her eyes back up to his and he jumped a little. “The papers said he committed suicide. Said he- he hung himself in his bathroom. Said he- he left a note talking about- about modeling and his father’s pressure to be perfect were too much for him. They said he was wearing his father’s brand when he passed. I couldn’t get up the courage to go to his funeral. My friends went. But- I left flowers at the gate. I cried for days. I- I’m still crying. I-” Tears burst from her blue eyes and he didn’t let her go. 

Chat Bordeaux watched her with saddened eyes and sighed. 

“Then I see you. I see that Master Fu had found a replacement. I was angry. I was so mad that he would replace Adrien so easily, Chat Noir so easily. But- but then you began to act like Adrien, like Chat Noir. I- I began to be curious. I began to wonder. I-” Ladybug’s voice cracked.   
Chat Bordeaux watched her put two and two together. 

“But how could- how could you be him when he was in a casket. When he was pronounced dead. When- when I saw his photo in the media. And when my Chaton didn’t show up on patrol that night...” Ladybug burst out crying and she fell to her knees. 

He went down with her, catching her from hitting the ground too hard.   
Master Fu’s words swirled around in his head. ‘Are you ready to bloom? Are you ready to accept what has happened to you?’

“The media lied. My father paid for someone to say that about me.” Chat cleared his throat and his hands shook, as the pain of remembering took him over. “My fa-father. He uh…” 

Ladybug suddenly looked up to see Chat Bordeaux struggling with each word. He tangled his hand in her hair and held her to him. She hugged him harder with each of his fast paced breaths. 

“I snuck into my father’s office one night, after seeing all of the media on the newest model killer. Something about him seemed off and after… finding out he was Hawkmoth… I- I had my reasoning in thinking he was behind the murders…” Chat’s voice was low and emotionless, as his bedroom changed into the Agreste Mansion. 

Adrien hid behind the wall, beside the door to his father’s office. He watched him feel around the picture of his mother and push in six spots with his fingers, before he dropped down into the floor. 

He gasped and flung his back against the wall in a panic. He didn’t know his father had a secret door. 

“What are you doing here, Adrien? You should be practicing your piano.” Nathalie stood with her tablet in her arms. 

“Sorry. I- I was hoping to talk to father about something. I’ll go do that.” Adrien gestured behind him with his thumb and began to step backwards, before he ran up the stairs. 

Nathalie watched him with a confused expression. 

Adrien paced around his room for hours and ran his hand through his hair. 

“What if my father is the killer?” Adrien looked at Plagg suddenly with worried eyes. “Models have been disappearing from his shows left and right.” 

“Considering your father was Hawkmoth… I wouldn’t put it past him.” Plagg shrugged and threw a slice of camembert into his mouth. 

“I have to know.” Adrien burst out of his room and crept past his father’s bedroom, checking to MAKE sure he was asleep. 

Once he knew for sure that his father was asleep… he made his way down to his office. 

He opened the massive door and walked up to the picture. He felt along the painting, until he found the triangle grooves that pressed in.

He focused and pushed his fingers into the slots. The floor opened beneath his feet and took him down into a dark candle lit room. 

Piles of skeletons surrounded him and his mouth fell open in shock. He walked a few feet before he kicked something and looked down to find a fresh body of a model that he had personally known. He yelled and fell onto the floor, before he crawled backwards and hit his back against something. The deceased model’s head turned to face him from his slight kick and he felt sick. 

“You weren’t supposed to find this.” A voice came from behind him and he peered up to see his father standing there. 

Adrien suddenly glared at his father. “WHY?” 

“You can not speak of this to anyone!” Gabriel glared at his son. 

“Why shouldn’t I? You’ve been going around sexually assaulting models and then murdering them!” Adrien stood up and pointed at his father, as anger rose in him. “I mean look at what you’ve done to Chloe!” His voice cracked, as he gestured towards the fresh corpse on the floor. “She was my first FRIEND!”

“Because I’ll cut your funds, restrict your diet even further, remove every last ounce of the freedoms you enjoy now, MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! Do you understand me, boy?! You may be twenty, but you are under MY control, as long as, you still live under my roof!” Gabriel leaned into Adrien’s face, while his voice echoed off of the walls and shook some of the bones, causing a rattling sound to echo in its wake. 

“Do it! See if I care! The world doesn’t deserve to have a man like you in it! I hope you rot in Hell for what you’ve done!” Adrien curled his hands into fists and made his way to the door. “I’M DONE!” 

Gabriel growled and suddenly pulled a sword from a weapon rack. “YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! IF I SAY TO KEEP QUIET? YOU KEEP QUIET!” He ran towards Adrien and Adrien dodged the attack. 

“Shit.” Adrien cussed and caught his father’s arm with his hands. 

Gabriel glared into his eyes with a wicked smile, that fit Hawkmoth over his father. Adrien struggled against his father’s weight.   
“You think you can beat me?” Gabriel suddenly kicked Adrien to the ground. “Think you can change what has been done?” 

Adrien spit blood, as Gabriel swung his fist into his son’s face. 

“Think you can be the hero that everyone needs?” Gabriel deeply laughed and swung again. 

Adrien fell to the ground and Gabriel kicked him in the stomach. Adrien coughed and spit more blood onto the concrete. 

Gabriel swung his sword and pierced Adrien’s shoulder. “If you are going to betray me and tell the world what I have done… then I might as well get rid of you. You were always worthless to me anyway.” 

Blood began to pool into the fibers of Adrien’s shirt and he coughed, clenching his arms around his stomach. 

“You always were in the way. Ever since you were born. A burden!” Gabriel twisted the blade and Adrien cried out in pain. 

Gabriel laughed and pulled the sword out and Adrien gasped, as blood poured to the ground from his shoulder. 

“Why should a boy like you live?” Gabriel held the blade up and let the candlelite flicker in the crimson liquid along the sharp blade. “Why would I let Chat Noir go when I have him beneath my fingertips?” He looked down at him with crazed grey eyes. 

Adrien felt himself fading fast. His vision was quickly blurring and he was gasping for air. He couldn’t even articulate words. 

Gabriel slowly slid his blade along Adrien’s neck with a smile. “Too bad… you would have made a beautiful trophy for my lair. My own flesh and blood.” He pulled the blade away from Adrien with a smile, before he swung it back towards Adrien’s neck. 

Plagg burst out from Adrien’s shirt and caught the blade, before it could end his miraculous holder’s life. A bright light burst out and stunned Gabriel. Gabriel stumbled back and fell to the ground with a confused expression. The blade clattered to the ground beside him and he was left in the room by himself. 

The bright light filtered into Chat Bordeaux’s room and he gripped Ladybug harder with his fingertips. He pulled her closer to him and burst into tears, as his body shivered. 

Ladybug’s mouth fell open in shock and her eyes shook. She pushed him away and looked into his saddened eyes. “A-Adrien?”

Chat Bordeaux looked at her, shaking uncontrollably.

“Tikki… Spots off.” She whispered, while she looked into his emerald eyes.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

Adrien peered up from his folded arms and looked around him, as his world changed. He was suddenly sitting on the Eiffel Tower when he turned to see a girl with her dark hair styled into a bun, while the wind blew the ribbon in her hair. She was wearing her signature red and black suit. She sighed and turned to look at him over her shoulder, before she turned her whole body towards him. 

“Adrien?” Her voice was soft and sweet and she held her hand out. “It’s time. Come home.” 

Adrien’s eyes shook and he shakily stood up from the ground. He slowly made his way to her, before he touched her outstretched hand. 

He got lost in her bright blue bell eyes and her gentle smile. A bright light built up around their hands and burst out around them. Exploding into bright white feathers. 

__________________________________________________________________

“Plagg.. Claws in.” Chat stumbled on his words and his voice cracked.

A white light burst out around them and they closed their eyes to shield them from it. 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to find Adrien, clutching her tightly. He looked frail and weak. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, like he hadn’t slept in months. He was shaking and his eyes darted around him, as if, he was going to lose her any second. 

Plagg tumbled through the air and Tikki flew up and caught him into her embrace, never letting him go, as Plagg let out a soft purr.

Marinette searched his eyes and worried her bottom lip. She noticed something was off about him. 

“You’re just going to disappear.” Adrien shakily spoke and crawled away from her. “You always do. You-” He curled up against the side of his bed and clutched his hair in his hands. 

“A- Adrien?” Marinette slowly crawled towards him. 

“Get away from me!” Adrien panicked and held his hand out not meeting her eyes. 

Marinette grabbed his wrists and looked into his eyes. “Look at me. Touch me. I don’t know where you’ve been or what you’ve been dealing with. But I’m here.” Her voice cracked and she placed his hands on her face. “Look around you. What happened to you?”

Adrien slowly looked into her eyes and burst out, crying as, he felt the soft skin of her face and not thin air. “Oh my God. Marinette.” He suddenly clutched at her and held her close. “I’m safe? I’m home? I’m-” He burst into tears and began to cry hysterically. “I’m home…” 

“What happened after the burst of light?” Marinette worried her bottom lip, as tears fell from her eyes. 

“I- I changed my look, after I found Master Fu. I woke up at his place and the next thing I knew… I was making a new name for myself. I was- was in a new suit. I had a new power.” Adrien gasped and spoke. “I was- was new. Reborn with the name Chat Bordeaux. I surrounded myself in the memory of Ladybug and it reflected in my suit. I felt like, as long as, m’lady was alive and out there… then I could be too.” 

Marinette touched his face and peered into his sunken green eyes. “I’m so- so sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I loved you sooner. I’m so sorry I didn’t save you from your father.” 

Adrien searched her eyes, before he touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. “I got trapped in the ring with Plagg. I locked myself away in the Hell that I had been in. The only salvation I had was when you would come visit and take me away from it for brief moments. Moments I cherished. I didn’t want to hear what had happened to me. I didn’t want to accept it. I didn’t want to believe my father was who he was. How he was. So I created a facade. A way to hide. A way to block out the pain...” 

Marinette’s lips parted as, she got lost in him. Adrien smirked at her and brushed his lips against hers. She suddenly yanked him to her by his shirt and deepened the kiss. She crawled into his lap and straddled his thighs with her own. He groaned against her kiss. She gently bit his bottom lip and tugged on it, as he slid his fingers up the back of her shirt. 

He undid the clasp on her bra and slid the hem of her shirt up and over her head. She raised her arms to help him and touched his face, while she ran her tongue along his. She panted and rolled her hips against his and he let out a strangled groan. 

She slid her hands down his chest to the belt buckle on his jeans and he repositioned himself to help her. He ran his tongue along hers and moaned, as she popped his buckle open and undid the button and zipper. She slid her hand beneath the waistband of his black boxer briefs and he groaned, when she grazed his hard cock with her hand. 

He pulled her closer to him and trailed kisses along her jawline to her neck. She softly mewled at the feel of his soft lips on her warm skin. He pulled the straps of her bra down her arms and she let her bra fall beside them on the floor. 

She kissed along his neck and licked and sucked on a spot, as, she gripped his aching cock in her hand. 

“Do you want to move this to the bed?” Adrien gasped between his pants, as she ran her hand along him. 

Marinette shook her head and kissed him hard on the lips. Adrien groaned into the kiss and undid her pants. He slid his hand beneath her soaked panties and ran his fingers along her wet sex. He moaned and she kissed him harder, nipping at his bottom lip. 

Adrien bit back a moan and looked at her with dreamy emerald eyes. He slipped his hand from her panties and yanked her pants down her hips and thighs. She moved to help him get them off of her, before she went back to kissing him. 

Adrien yanked at his own pants and shifted his hips, setting his swollen cock free from it’s confines. Marinette bent down and flicked beneath the head of his cock with her tongue. His cock flexed with the feel of her warm tongue. He gasped and cleared his throat, as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and slowly took him into her mouth. She wrapped her fingers around his hardened length and moved her hand in tandem with her mouth, while her tongue swiped along the underside of his cock. 

He tilted his head back on the bed and let out a low moan, as his fingers tangled into her hair. “Ah… Marinette… m’lady.” He bit his bottom lip and looked down into her blue bell eyes. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed. 

Marinette slowly closed her eyes and focused back on what she was doing. She let him go from her lips with one more flick of her tongue.   
His cock flexed and he groaned, as his hips bucked at the loss of her mouth. 

She bit her bottom lip and he pulled her on top of his hips. He kissed her and tangled his fingers into the back of her hair. Her bun fell out of her hair, as he pulled the ribbon out. She gasped and felt herself get wetter with each passing of his tongue along hers. He trailed kisses down her neck. He tilted her back and trailed his heated kisses to each breast. Making sure to take each nipple between his lips. He sucked and licked each one with his tongue and tugged lightly on each one. Marinette cried out and he suddenly ripped the strings of her panties from her hips. 

She gasped and moaned, as he slid his soft cock between her folds, grazing her sensitive clit. Causing her to shiver. Marinette cried out and bit his shoulder, as he slightly moved his hips, pushing up on her sex. 

He kept working her breasts with his mouth and her body tensed up with each passing of his soft warm cock against her sensitive sex. Her toes curled and she cried out, as she came. He moaned at the sensation of his cock getting wetter, as she rocked against him faster. He panted and captured her tongue with his own. He quickly picked her up and she rolled her hips just right. He sank into her warm, tight, opening and she began to move against him. He groaned and gripped her hips, guiding her. Adrien panted and moved his hips in unison with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her breasts bounced with each movement. 

Adrien touched her chin and flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue, before she gasped and kissed him back. 

He suddenly leaned her back onto the carpet and braced himself above her on the palms of his hands. She looked up at him with shiny blue bell doll eyes. 

Adrien took her in with a sigh. She pulled at the hem of his shirt and he ducked, letting her pull his shirt down his arms. He took his hands from the sleeves, one at a time, before he threw it across the room. She ran her hands along his muscular chest, taking in the scar on his shoulder with sad eyes, and moved her soft hands up to hold his face. “I’m so sorry, Adrien.” She softly gasped, as he moved slightly.

“I’ve waited so long to see you again, Bugaboo.” Adrien sighed, as he began to slowly pump into her again. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I would go to hell and back for you, Chaton.” Marinette let tears fall from her eyes. 

Adrien smirked and bent down to kiss her, as he dropped to his elbows. He pumped harder into her and she dug her nails into his back. “I know lovebug. I know. I love you too. I always knew. I was just waiting for you to see it yourself.” He whispered into her ear and softly moaned, as he moved faster into her warmth. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips and softly mewled with each stroke of his swollen cock. She felt full and warm and loved. She kissed him on the lips and he ran his tongue along hers again. 

Her toes curled and she burst around him again. Adrien groaned and thrusted into her faster, while he rolled her peaked nipple beneath his thumb. She softly moaned, as he shook above her. He felt the pressure build up at the base of his spine and he let go. Adrien slowly pumped into her as, his muscles flexed and he came hard with her name on his lips. 

They panted, trying to catch their breaths. “I missed you so much.” Marinette kissed his lips over and over again, as sweat covered his brow, causing his blonde hair to be messy and fall in front of his glowing forest hued eyes.

He brushed his hair back and smiled at her. “Was I the cat’s meow?” 

Marinette pushed him slightly and giggled. “Don’t ruin it Chaton.” 

Adrien bent down to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. “I missed you too Marinette. You have no idea how much I missed you.” He sighed and bent down to trail kisses along her neck again. She gripped his shoulders and arched her back, causing her breasts to brush against his bare chest. 

“Show me how much you missed me, Adrien.” Marinette blushed and he smirked, as he touched her chin and stole a kiss from her swollen lips. 

“As many times as you like, Bugaboo.” Adrien rolled his hips against her and she mewled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I wrote to:
> 
> I’ll Find You by Lecrae feat. Tori Kelly
> 
> My Song Knows What You Did In the Dark by Fall Out Boy
> 
> All I Have by NF
> 
> I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette walked through the clothing shop with Alya and watched her run through the racks. Alya looked over at her best friend, who was busy humming happily and constantly checking her phone.   
“What is going on?” Alya raised an eyebrow at her. “Why are you so happy all of a sudden?” 

Marinette nearly dropped her phone and Alya caught it in her hand, before she handed it back to her. “You’re a mess girl. I know you’re not taking this whole thing well, but now you’re suddenly happy? I’m at a loss.” 

Marinette wanted to tell her about Chat Bordeaux, but she held back. She couldn’t out the fact that Adrien was, in fact, alive and sitting at Master Fu’s right now. 

“I’m getting better, Alya. It just- It’ll take a while. I’m trying to make the best of the situation.” Marinette sighed and tried to look more upset. She didn’t like lying to Alya, but she couldn’t tell her anything.

“What do you think about this? Do you think Nino would like it?” Alya held up a burnt orange dress in front of her and smiled at her. 

Marinette warmly smiled at her and touched the soft fabric. “I think he’ll love it.” 

“I’m gonna go try it on.” Alya ran off to the dressing room area. 

Marinette looked down at her phone to see a text from Adrien. 

A: Hey, are you coming by Master Fu’s today? I can only throw this ball against a wall for so long, bugaboo.

Marinette shook her head and quietly laughed, before she began to text him back. 

M: I’m out with Alya right now. I’ll be by later, impatient kitty. 

She pocketed her phone, as Alya came out in the dress. Marinette took in the outfit, as Alya spun around in it. “It looks beautiful on you, Alya.” 

“Do you really think so?” Alya looked it over in a floor length mirror. 

“I do.” Marinette smiled at her best friend. “Buy it.” 

Alya jumped with excitement and ran back into the dressing room to change back into her previous outfit. 

A: I miss you in my bed. It’s getting cold without you. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and blushed at his text. The memory of the night before made her weak in the knees. Alya walked with her to the front counter to pay. “Want to go to a cafe and have lunch with me?” 

Marinette thought for a moment, before she answered her best friend. “I can’t today, Alya. Maybe… tomorrow? You can bring Nino and we’ll hang out like we used to with Adrien.” Alya looked at her strange, as she said Adrien’s name without stuttering. Something about that caught her off guard. 

“O..kay…” Alya looked at a cringing Marinette. The girl didn’t hide things that well. 

“I’ve got to go. I’ll see you around. Thanks you letting me hang out with you.” Marinette waved as, she ran off and ducked behind a building. 

Tikki zipped out of her purse and appeared in front of her face with her arms on her hips. “Are you just going to keep lying to Alya? Nino deserves to know his best friend is alive too.” 

“Tikki… He’s hiding from his father. Who is still running around free. I saw his fashion show on tv last week.” Marinette glared at the thought. She wanted to protect her kitty the best she could, but she didn’t know how. “Adrien will tell them when he’s ready.” 

Tikki groaned and landed onto her shoulder. “Alright, I trust you Marinette, but I know it’s gonna eat at you.” 

“Well, that will be a price I am willing to pay for him.” Marinette smiled and rubbed her kwami’s head. Tikki giggled with a warm smile. “Alright, now, let’s go to my kitty. Tikki! Spots on!” 

A red light covered Marinette and she swung her yo-yo across Paris to get to Master Fu’s place. She landed on the balcony and went down into the trap door. She detransformed in the hallway and Tikki flew off to be with Wayzz and Plagg. 

“Hello, Ladybug.” Master Fu smiled warmly at her and nodded. 

“Hello, Mas-” Marinette began to say something, when Adrien came running out from his room and pulled her into a sudden hug, placing his lips on hers. 

Master Fu chuckled and turned away from them to pour tea. Adrien smiled at her and held her face in his hands, as he brushed his thumbs against her cheeks. “I missed you.” 

“I was just here last night and the night before that and the night bef-” Adrien captured her lips to make her stop talking and he picked her up. Part of her thought he was so attached to her because it was a distraction for him, but she didn’t really mind. He carried her to his room and set her down on the bed. 

She leaned back on her palms and watched him close his door. “I need to talk to you.” 

“What is it, m’Lady?” Adrien sat down behind her and began to braid her hair. 

“Alya is getting suspicious because I’m not the same. She can’t figure out how I switched from falling to pieces to being happy and- and I-” Marinette worried her bottom lip. 

“You want to tell her and Nino that I’m okay?” Adrien filled in the blanks for her and she nervously nodded her head in response. 

Adrien stood up, after tying her hair with a ribbon. He walked over to the window and peered out it, with his arm above his head and the other hand in his pocket. “I wanted to hide until my father gets what he deserves, but-” He turned to face her. “I know that Nino deserves to know. That he’s probably hurting right now. That I hurt a lot of people.” His voice trailed off, as he bowed his head. 

Marinette walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She touched his cheek and turned his face to look at her. She looked directly into his emerald eyes with a serious expression. “Look at me. YOU didn’t hurt anyone. Your father did. You are not your father. What your father did has nothing to do with you. And you will see Nino and Alya again. I promise. Just when you’re ready.” Marinette smiled and wiped away the tears that fell from Adrien’s eyes. “I’m willing to wait until you are ready.” 

He smiled at her and suddenly pinned her to a wall. He put his knee between her thighs and she sighed into his kiss. She parted her lips, granting him access and he slid his tongue past her lips and ran it along hers, as she grinded against his thigh. Adrien groaned and picked her up, wrapping her thighs around his hips. 

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he undid his belt buckle and jeans. He slipped his fingers between them and moved her panties to the side beneath her soft pink dress and took her against the wall. She cried out and he pressed his lips to hers to quiet her, as he thrust into her against the wall. 

________________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat in her room and wrote in her journal. She needed to get it out. Get out how she felt about the whole situation with Adrien and Chat Bordeaux. Her feelings of losing Chat Noir, because even though, Chat Noir was Chat Bordeaux… it still wasn’t the same. She missed her Chaton clad in all black. Although, she would admit that she loved him in maroon too. “Tikki?” Marinette called out and looked around her room for her friend. 

“Yes, Marinette?” Tikki flew out from the bookshelf above her bed. 

“If Chat Noir changed his outfit... “ Marinette peered off to the side and gripped her journal with her hands. “Can I change too?” 

“Of course. You just have to change how you want it to look when you transform.” Tikki smiled at her and Marinette smirked. 

“Alright, Tikki. Then next transformation… I won’t hold back. I think a little change is good.” Marinette nodded and closed her journal, before she put it away. 

Tikki giggled with a nod. “I can’t wait to see what a great designer like you will pick.” 

“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette poked her in the nose, before her eyes went wide. “I forgot I had homework for my design course and it’s due tomorrow.” She frantically grabbed her sketch book and began to quickly sketch up a design, before she turned on her computer and began typing up a summary about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette worried her fingers along the strap of her purse, as she waited for Nino and Alya to show up at the small cafe. She didn’t know how to explain herself and her change in emotions. Alya and Nino walked up with their hands intertwined together, laughing. She kicked him off balance, he laughed harder, and caught his balance again. Marinette shook her head at them. They really were good together. 

“Hey, girl!” Alya called out and waved, before she ran up to hug her. 

Nino’s smile faded as he peered at Marinette. He felt bad for her and how she had lost the man that she loved. Nino put his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. “I’m really sorry Marinette.” 

“No, I’m sorry. You l-lost your best friend.” Marinette worried her bottom lip, as she lied to Adrien’s best friend. 

“But you lost the love of your life. That would be like me losing Alya.” Nino hugged her to his side and kissed the top of her head. Marinette saw his eyes dull with sadness. “Anyway, let’s not dwell on that shit. We should be having fun.” Nino tried to put a smile on his face that meant something. 

Marinette nodded with a warm smile and they walked into the cafe to have lunch. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien threw the ball against the wall of his bedroom, before he walked out of his room to talk to Master Fu. He sat down in front of the small table and sighed, letting his blonde hair fall in front of his forest green eyes.

“You seem to be bothered by something.” Master Fu turned around and poured some tea into a cup for him. Adrien sighed and took the cup in his hands, letting the warmth of the tea heat his palms. Steam billowed up and warmed his face. 

He swirled his ring around his finger and worried his bottom lip, while he looked off to the side. “Do you think I love Marinette?” Master Fu softly laughed and sat down in front of the worried man in front of him. “What do you think? Look in there.” He poked Adrien in the chest. “How do you feel? What do you believe?” 

Adrien sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap. “When I was in the ring… I- the only thing that kept me sane was a vision of Marinette.” Master Fu warmly smiled at him and nodded. “But… I feel like she thinks I’m just using her right now.” Master Fu stood up and grabbed something from the shelf. “You had this with you when you came to me. You told me to keep it for you. Told me that when the time was right… you’d want it back.” 

Adrien cocked his head to the side in confusion. “I gave you something?” Master Fu nodded and held a small ornate box in his hand. “I don’t expect you to remember. You were in a very bad state, Chat Noir.” Adrien reached out for the box with a shaking hand. Master Fu pulled it away. “But you have to be ready for it.” Adrien nodded and peered at him with curious yet withdrawn green eyes. 

Master Fu held it back out to him and he quickly grabbed it from his hand. Adrien peered up at Master Fu with a worried expression, while he slowly opened the box. He winced as the object inside slowly came into view and he covered his mouth, as tears fell from his eyes and he drew his knees to his chest. He slammed it shut and shivered. “I’d say you had a lot of plans for that girl.” Adrien buried his head into his folded arms and sobbed as his knuckles went white around the box. 

Plagg flew up to Master Fu with confusion on his face,as he chewed on a piece of camembert. “What’s in the box?” Master Fu smiled and watched the boy shakily stand. He didn’t answer Plagg’s question. He just smiled as, Adrien cleared his throat and used the walls to steady himself, as he walked to his bedroom. 

“Plagg…” Adrien’s voice cracked. “Claws out.” Plagg looked from Master Fu to Adrien in confusion. “WHAT?” He was suddenly sucked into the ring and Adrien was covered in all black. His suit was the same as before, but the color had changed to a solid black leather and the ladybug pull had turned back into a golden bell. He leapt out of the window and bounded across Paris, searching for the girl with dark hair. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette stood on her balcony and sighed as she leaned on the black metal fencing. She looked up at the night sky and smiled. She jumped as she heard someone land behind her. She turned around and gripped the metal bars behind her. “Chat?” Her eyes got wide at the sight of him and how his costume had turned black. How the ladybug zipper pull had been replaced by a golden bell. He hopped down and stood in front of her. She pressed her back against the banister in surprise. “Plagg claws in.” He softly spoke and that’s when she saw how beat up he was. How his eyes were swollen and red. Marinette suddenly realized someone could see him. She swung her pink hoodie around his shoulders and threw the hood over his head. “Someone’s gonna see you.” 

Adrien shook his head and took her hands into his own. “I don’t care. I have to tell you something.” Marinette’s eyes shook, as he dropped to his knees and looked up at her. “When I was stuck in that ring. My only salvation was you. I dreamed that you were there, saving me from the brink of madness and darkness. Chasing the demon away. But you’d always leave.” Tears fell from his eyes. Marinette shook her head as tears fell from her own soft blue eyes. “Adrien…” He shook his head and her hands to get her to focus. “No, listen to me. You saved me before and after what had happened to me. You always tried to lift my spirits. You were always there for me. Whether you believe it or not. When- when my father was trying to kill me for finding out his secret… I had something in my pocket. Something I told Master Fu to keep for me when I went to him. When I was on the brink of death. I-” Adrien let one of her hands go and pulled the ornate box from his pocket. 

Marinette’s mouth fell open in shock and she covered her lips with her hand. “A miraculous?” Marinette spoke behind her fingers in confusion. Adrien shook his head in disagreeance. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the box towards her and she nearly tripped backwards. He yanked her toward him by her hand before he spoke. “It was my mothers. I- I’ve held onto it for years. But… it’s always been planned for you. I- I never wanted anyone else to have it.” He sniffed and looked down at the 24K white gold engagement ring. The 3K round cut diamond in the middle was cradled by delicate vines and leaves. Petals came up around it and formed a flower accented with tiny diamonds. Her eyes shook and more tears fell from them. “Adrien- I-” 

Adrien stood up and touched her cheek. “I know you’ve been wondering if I’ve been using you. If I just see you as something to have sex with, to use as a distraction from my problems, or if I just see you as Ladybug. But…” He smiled at her and brushed his thumb along her cheek and she closed her eyes with a sigh. “Ladybug wasn’t in that ring with me. Marinette Dupain Cheng was. She was the one that stayed with me through that hell. That got me through it. So…” He got back down on one knee and looked up at her with a warm smile on his lips. “Will you, Marinette Dupain Cheng, my Princess, the love of my life, my salvation, my dream, my light… Will you marry me?” 

Marinette blushed in shock at the man on his knee in front of her. She couldn’t answer him. The words stuck in her throat and all she could do was pull the broken man to his feet. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and yanked him down to her. She suddenly pressed her lips to his, as her body shook with emotion. She continued to kiss him over and over again. He sighed and blushed at her reaction. “Is that a yes?” He spoke against her lips in between the soft kisses. Marinette pulled away from him slightly, keeping her fingers interlaced behind his neck. “Yes, yes, yes, A million times, YES! I love you Adrien.” She cried as he smiled and took her shaky hand in his. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. She let it shimmer in the moonlight and cried, as she jumped up and he caught her with his arms beneath her thighs, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers and they parted their lips to deepen the kiss into a more passionate one. He carried her down into her bedroom and laid her onto her bed. She smiled up at him with love in her eyes. He smirked at her and leaned down to capture his lips with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> Back to Your by Selena Gomez


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien laid across Marinette’s lap on her bed. He had his arms wrapped around her crossed legs and lower back, while he snuggled his cheek into her lap. She ran her hands through his hair, down his shoulders, to the middle of his back. He groaned as a shiver ran down his back. “Can I ask you something?” Marinette contently sighed and looked down at her kitty.Adrien peered up at her and she lightly scratched his scalp with her fingers tangled in his soft hair. “Anything, Princess.” Adrien smiled up at her with shimmering emerald eyes. Marinette sighed with a warm smile and kept raking her fingers through his hair and down his neck. She began to work out the tension that was built up at his neck and shoulders with her hands. He softly moaned at her touch and gently let out a purring rumble. Marinette’s eyes went wide at the sound, before her expression relaxed. “Awww… so cute!” She burst out into a fit of giggles and Adrien groaned and hid his face into her lap with warm cheeks. “Stop… I didn’t mean to do that…”

“Do it again, Chaton.” Marinette giggled and moved her pets down his back. Adrien sighed and pouted, “No.” Marinette gave him baby doll eyes. “Please… for me. One more time…” Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette moved her hands down to his lower back. She massaged his tensed up muscles some more and he let a soft purr ring out again. “You really are a kitty.” Marinette softly spoke with love in her voice. “I spent too much time with Plagg in the ring is all.” Adrien grumbled against her skin as she slowly trailed her fingertips up his back and to his neck again. “Actually… that’s what I wanted to ask you about…” Marinette bit her bottom lip. Adrien’s shoulders tensed up and Marinette tried to work them out again. “Sorry. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but…”

Adrien relaxed beneath her fingers and sighed. “It’s okay. It helps me anyway. Go ahead.” Marinette took a deep breath and ran her hands through his hair again. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her lap even more than before. “I was wondering what happened after the light took over. Like where did you go? How did you get to Master Fu’s place? How did you become Chat Bordeaux? How did-” Adrien reached up and put his index finger over her lips to stop her. “Hang on. One question at a time, Bugaboo.” Marinette blushed and nervously pressed her lips together. Adrien took his finger away from her lips and tucked his hand back behind her. “Okay. Um… What happened after the light?” Marinette softly spoke and began to draw images onto his back. Adrien thought back to what had happened after the bright light had blinded him. “I ran out of there, while the light was still blinding my father…” Marinette’s room became the stark cold mansion.

___________________________________________________________________

_Adrien ran from his father’s office to his bedroom. He fell and stumbled on the stairs as the pain cut into him with a burning sensation. He learned pretty fast that he couldn’t really use his arm that well. Adrien hissed in pain and squinted as he opened his door and grabbed his fencing duffle bag. He emptied it of his dirty uniform and began to fill it with items that were on a shelf near his computer screens. A picture of him and his mother, action figures of Chat Noir and Ladybug, his favorite outfit and pajama pants, his fanart of Ladybug that he had had Nathaniel draw for him, the bracelet from Marinette, and the hat that Marinette had made him. He didn’t understand why he had just dumped all of these items that had been sitting on his shelf into the bag, but he didn’t really have time to dwell on it. He swung the bag over his uninjured shoulder and touched his pocket to make sure the box was still there. He sighed with relief and ran out the front doors of the mansion, the best he could. Sweat built up on his forehead, as the pain grew worse with each step, but he had to get to Master Fu. He knew he’d be safe there. “C’mon kid. You got this.” Plagg weakly spoke in Adrien’s mind, but he thought Plagg’s voice had come from his torn and bloody shirt. “I know. Just- a- little furth...er.” Adrien got to the front door of the Massage Parlor. He looked down at his shoes and noticed they weren’t his usual pair. That was when he noticed he was dressed in maroon leather and he touched his eyes to find them surrounded by a mask before he blacked out. The sound of a thud at the front door grabbed Master Fu’s attention. Master Fu quickly walked to the front door and helped Adrien inside. “Plagg says he’s lost a lot of blood. What happened to him?” Wayzz talked to Master Fu with concern in his voice, as Fu looked Adrien over. “If I only knew where the bleeding was coming from…” Master Fu stroked his chin as he looked the boy over. “His shoulder.” Wayzz spoke out of the blue and Master Fu began to tear the fabric of Adrien’s suit where Wayzz flew down to point to. “Blade wound.” Wayzz added, as Master Fu went to work putting pressure onto the gaping wound. “His father was sexually assaulting models and murdering them. Unfortunately the kid found out and stumbled upon his lair. The old man wasn’t too happy about it. I saved him within the last second by putting myself in front of the blade before it could hit the kids neck.” Plagg cringed at his own pain from inside the ring as he sent the message to Wayzz, who was on the outside. “Rest now, my friend.” Master Fu began to burn a healing incense next to Adrien, who unconsciously sighed and relaxed into the pillow._

_Master Fu began to clean Adrien’s wounds, before he stitched them and packed them with a mixture of herbs. He wrapped them with bandages and put a cold washcloth over Adrien’s forehead.  
While Master Fu was working on dressing his wounds, Adrien’s subconscious was trapped inside the cat miraculous. Adrien found himself in a dark room. He walked around confused until he watched one candle at a time ignite along a cement wall, lighting up the room. He gasped and stumbled backwards at the sight of mounded dead bodies. Bodies that were all of the models his father had killed. They glared at him with accusing eyes.He curled up into a ball and didn’t look up from his folded arms, his nails biting into his skin causing lines of red to bubble to the surface, making him forget what was around him at that very moment. _

___________________________________________________________________________

“I didn’t heal enough to train until a few weeks later. I had to start building the strength back in my arm all over again. It was practically useless after that sword wound. But while all of this was happening… the real me, with all of the pain and hate, was trapped in that ring. Trapped in the miraculous with Plagg, while my body was running around in a new suit that I had no recollection of picking out. Training and becoming stronger slowly. Master Fu would ask me once a day about what had happened to me and every time I would push him away. I would stay silent and argue to avoid the pain.” Adrien let tears prick his green eyes and his scalp tingled as he felt something wet like rain pattering onto his skin. He looked up to see Marinette crying. All she wanted to do was hold him, to tell him everything was okay, that he was safe with her. That it would get better. “It’s okay, Marinette. It’s really okay. I’m happy that I have you back. That I’m back.” He smiled warmly at her and sat up on his knees. “I thought I recognized some of the stuff in your room. Especially the hat I had made.” Marinette softly spoke and her words broke slightly. He touched her face and softly ran his thumbs beneath her eyes to catch her tears. He kissed her on the lips to try and erase her pain and she pulled him on top of her as she fell back into her pillows. She hugged him tight and didn’t let him go. “I love you. Forever and ever. I will never let anything happen to you again. And I promise that we are going to go after your father as soon as we can.” Marinette glared in the general direction of the Agreste mansion through the tears and Adrien felt an anger build up in his chest at the thought. “I’m in. What’s the plan?” Adrien’s eyes hardened as his determination to bring justice to his father flared. Marinette yanked him down from her bed and had him sit on her chaise lounge. “I’m glad you asked.” She smiled darkly and yanked a screen down with a map and plan on it. Adrien’s eyes went wide at the image in front of him. “Where did you get a blueprint of my house?” Marinette shook her head with a ruler in her hand. “Nevermind that. It’s not important. “So, here’s my plan.” She tried to will her blush away, but he smiled at her as he took notice of her pink cheeks. “I was thinking that a little bug and a kitty could crash his house. Gain entrance into his secret lair. Take photos of anything we can find with my yo-yo and then you can ram your shiny stick up your father’s fucking ass.” Marinette smiled at him and hit her ruler into her palm. Adrien smirked darkly at her comment. “You mean like he did to all those models that he’s got piled up like collectors dolls?” Adrien raised one eyebrow at her with his arms crossed across his chest. “But what if my father has hidden all of the evidence already?” Adrien rubbed his chin in thought. Marinette gave him a determined expression, before she strode over to her computer to turn it on. She turned the monitor to face him and a news report began to play. “The model sexual assaults and death tolls are still on the rise. Law enforcement are now finding two per day. The previous pattern of our criminal was only one per week until now. What has caused this change in the pattern? Who is behind this? Will it ever stop?” Nadia nervously clutched a paper in front of her. As Adrien heard the news report, he covered his face and curled up with his knees to his chest. “Adrien?” Marinette set the ruler down on the desk and turned his chair to face her. “This won’t stop until you and I do something. Until we gather evidence and bring him down. And in order to do that… I need you. I need Chat Noir. I need Adrien Agreste.” Adrien flinched at his last name, as he slowly peered up into Marinette’s saddened blue eyes. “Okay. I’ll do it.” Adrien said softly. Marinette touched his cheeks and brought her forehead to his, before she pulled away and softly kissed him on the lips. “That’s the strong, noble, Chaton I know.” She smiled warmly at him and he gazed lovingly up at her. “As long as I have you… I’ll be strong enough to fight.” Adrien summoned his confidence and stood up from the chair, after Marinette backed up from him. “Plagg… claws out.” Adrien punched the air and he was wrapped in all black with the familiar hood over his head and a dark mask covered his eyes. “Ready?” He smirked darkly at Marinette and she gave him a reassuring determined expression. “Tikki… Spots on.” Marinette called upon her kwami and Chat’s eyes sparked at the sight of his lady.

Ladybug’s suit had changed entirely and it caught his eye like a wildfire. It was a black sweetheart neckline mini dress. The skirt went out at her hips that stopped well above her knees and it had long sleeves that had cutouts on each shoulder. The neckline had straps that went up and around her neck in a choker. Her leggings were red with big black spots and black wrapped around her feet like ballet flats. Her mask was the same as before with it’s red base and black spots. Her hair was up in a bun with a ribbon tied around it, but the ribbons ends ran down her back. Her yo-yo had become a red belt and the yo-yo was the buckle at her waist. Chat swallowed hard, taking her in as she did a little spin for him. “Since you changed your suit… I thought I’d change mine too.” She smiled at him and it took all of his energy and restraint to not pick her up and pin her to the wall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> Unconditionally by Katy Perry
> 
> Dress by Taylor Swift


	10. Chapter 10

Chat and Ladybug landed on the top of the mansion. He opened his old bathroom window and held it open for her. Ladybug dropped into his old bathroom and he jumped down behind her. She took in the massive bathroom and worried her bottom lip. She wondered if his father had ever tried to hurt him in that room or his bedroom in general.

Chat slid open the doors and stepped into his bedroom. It was dark and nothing had changed in the last few months that he had been gone. It was like his father had been waiting for him to come back. Something about that sent a chill down his spine. “I thought he would have made this room into something. Like a design room or a materials library. Something else.”

“Maybe he was hoping you’d come back? Somehow?” Ladybug cringed at the thought.

A scream rang out through the mansion and Chat’s muscles swelled with rage as, he swung out his staff from his back and let it slowly elongate. “Well, he’s about to get a welcome he never knew he’d get.”

“Hm.” Ladybug smirked with darkened eyes that were filled with courage.

Chat suddenly pulled her in for a searing kiss. He booked it out of his bedroom and bounded down the staircase. Ladybug was one step behind him as, he made his way to his father’s office.

The office was empty and Ladybug was confused, expecting to be lead by the screaming but she didn’t know where to go. “I don’t understand.”

More screaming came from somewhere and Chat growled in anger. He ran over to the giant ‘Gustav Klimt’ inspired painting of his mother. “C’mon. Stand beside me!” His words came out rushed and she quickly reacted and clutched to his side.

He pushed in the triangles and the floor opened up. She gripped his suit. “Get ready.” Chat spoke with a dark malice in his voice. Ladybug pulled her yo-yo from her belt and stood in a strong stance beside him.

They reached the lair to find Gabriel slashing through something with a double edged sword. Blood splattered across the floor causing a painting that resembled a ‘Jackson Pollock’ art installment piece. The smell of iron and decay filled the air and made Ladybug sick to her stomach. She didn’t know how Adrien wasn’t reacting.

Adrenaline filled Chat’s veins and he rapidly spit out words like bullets. “GABRIEL AGRESTE!”

Gabriel turned around from his latest masterpiece, blood splashed across his pale aged face, and gave him a crazed smile. “Who the hell are you two?”

Chat glared at him and swung his staff around his body. He leapt into the air and held his staff above his head and swung down towards Gabriel. He countered and slammed his sword against the metal of the staff and the sounds of sliding metal cut through the air, echoing off of the walls.

Ladybug ran over to the victim to see if they were okay. The woman was mangled and her face was barely recognizable with the way he had carved through it. How he had shoved the blade into her eye socket and ran it from her beautiful green eyes to her soft pink lips. Her blonde hair was soaked with blood and had already begun to congeal together into thick mats. She gagged at the sight when the sound of sliding metal made her remember that Chat was fighting his father at that very moment. She turned around to see Chat with his staff pressed against his father’s sword.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo out and tried to wrap it around the sword to disarm Gabriel, but it slid off.

“Seems that your yo-yo doesn’t work against my sword.” Gabriel grinned with a sinister expression.

Chat swung his staff from the side of his body and Gabriel countered with his sword. He made moves with his staff from either side of his father’s body, causing him to have to block each forced swipe. Before long, he had Gabriel distracted enough that he swung the staff up with all of his might and knocked the sword from his hands. He kicked Gabriel in the chest with his silver toed boot.

Gabriel fell back and Chat stood over him with the end of his staff at his throat and his boot on his chest. “Claws in.” Chat grinned with cold blooded hatred in his emerald eyes and a smirk of enjoyment crossed his lips.

His suit dissolved and Adrien stood in Chat’s place. His foot still added pressure to Gabriel’s chest and Ladybug stood beside him to make sure his father didn’t try anything. “Sword!” Adrien never let his eyes leave his father’s murderous steel ones as, he held out his hand for Ladybug to place the familiar sword in his hands.

She hesitated with it in her hands and she searched from the sword to Adrien’s malicious eyes.

“I said SWORD!” Adrien gave her an expression that meant that he wasn’t playing games anymore.

She flinched and passed him the weapon without a word.

Adrien was done with all of this and he couldn’t feel anymore. Couldn’t care less about anything at this moment. His name could be ripped from him for all he cared and he knew this would be the end of the Agreste name and the ‘ _Gabriel_ ’ brand. Ladybug reluctantly set the sword into Adrien’s hand and he smirked maniacally down at his father. He slid his shoe closer to his father’s throat and crushed his windpipe. “You wanna talk? Talk.” He stomped once and Gabriel gagged, grabbing his son’s ankle with both of his hands.

“So, my son returns… after all these months.” Gabriel gasped with an evil expression that would make most people run.

“Your son died when you stuck this blade through him and twisted it.” Adrien slammed the blade into his father’s shoulder and turned it like a key in a lock.

Gabriel spit up blood and yelled out in pain. “That’s what you get for murdering all of those innocent people. For trying to murder your own flesh and blood. For trying to control me. For-” He pressed his weight down into the blade again as tears fell from his dark green eyes. “For murdering my mother and every model that looked like her.”

Gabriel’s expression morphed into one Adrien thought he’d never see: pleading. He snivelled up at his son, the very picture of vengeance, “No, wait, don’t do this Adrien. Wait... I don’t want to die. I’ll turn myself in. Just stop. Just… You always were the most important thing to me. Everything I did, I did it for you! I SWEAR!” Gabriel pleaded with his hands held up and fear showed through his anger as, he saw that Adrien’s face held no trace of uncertainty at what he was about to do.

“Fuck you.” Adrien raised the blade and slashed it across his father’s throat and plummeted it into his chest.

Blood burst from his father’s neck and a pool of crimson liquid slowly began to form around his chest and head, as he took his last breath. His last word bubbled up from his lips. “Why?” Adrien’s breath came in short gasps as he shook with his teeth clenched together tightly. He knew that word would haunt him, but he didn't give a shit about it at the moment.

Ladybug placed a hand on his shoulders. “Adrien?” She softly tried to coax him away from his father.

Adrien shrugged her off and threw the sword across the room. He looked at the blood on his shaking hands and fell to his knees. Ladybug quickly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his chest from behind him. She didn’t say a word to him as, she rested her chin on his shoulder and let the waves of sadness take him under. The dam holding his emotions back finally broke, and a sob escaped him. Ladybug released him, only close enough now to run her fingers through his hair, listening as he gasped for air and shivered.

She softly spoke after a few moments into his ear. “I’m going to notify the police. Is that okay? Would you rather not be here? They’ll probably want to know where you’ve been and what happened six months ago.”

Adrien thought about it for a minute, but he found it hard to focus on one thought. The thoughts blended together and tangled up into knots. He shook his head and took a deep breath to focus. “GET ME OUT OF HERE.” He screamed out before he quickly realized how his words had come out. He softened his voice for her with the best smile he could manage. It was broken, but it was still there. “Please.”

Ladybug nodded and pulled him to her side. She swung her yo-yo up and flew them across the city. He clung to her neck and buried his face into her chest. She landed on her balcony and set him down. Adrien clutched his arms at his chest and shivered.

“C’mon. You’ll be safe in here.” She opened the trap door and encouraged him into her bedroom.

He peered up at her from the bed and she smiled at him. “I’ll be back. I’m just gonna make sure everything is sorted with the police.”

Adrien stared with scared emerald eyes and she sighed and dropped down onto the bed. She ran her hand along his cheek. “It’ll be alright. I promise. I’ll be back soon. Just give me a few minutes.”

He nodded and suddenly pulled her to him. He placed a heavy kiss on her soft lips and she felt all of his pain within it. All of his emotions flowed from his lips and tongue to hers and her heart broke. She didn’t want to leave him, but she had to get the police involved and fast. “I’ll be right back.”

She pulled herself up and out of the door and swung her yo-yo out across Paris.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and called the police. She told them to meet her at the front gate of the mansion and that she would let them inside. How she had gotten an anonymous tip and chased after the screams. She had found the keypad open and followed it down only to discover Gabriel killing his latest victim. That he had turned on her and tried to murder her for catching him in the act. That she had used self defense and how he had unfortunately been a casualty during the struggle.

The police were already at the gate when she had arrived. She breathed out and landed near the gate.

“We got it from here, Ladybug.” The police tried to push her back.

“I left it unlocked for you. It’s in his office. Which is the door on the left when you first walk into the grand foyer. You’ll see the hole in the floor.” Ladybug instructed them and they took off into the house.

Ladybug took a deep breath and swung her yo-yo out towards her parent’s bakery to help Adrien. All she could think about was him and she wondered if he was okay.

She landed on her balcony in a panic and quickly opened the trap door. She peered in to find him missing from her bed. She searched around the room and didn’t see him anywhere.

“I knew that day in the rain that I would never be the same. How my heart skyrocketed to the moon and never came back down. My knees buckled and I lost my breath after he had given me his umbrella. The one that I still cherish and hold dear. It was the first time I stuttered and lost the ability to speak properly…” Adrien’s soft voice came from beneath her and she detransformed.

Marinette quickly went down the black metal stairs to find him reading her journal. She tried to yank it from his grasp and whined when he reacted with ease. He skipped pages and pulled it away from her, as she continued to try and rip it from his hands with flaming cheeks.

“I was devastated when I heard the news that the love of my life was gone. He is actually gone. I’ll never get to see his sunshine hair again. Never get to see him smile, to see the light spark off of the golden flakes within his green eyes. Never get to tell him how I feel. I- I missed my chance. He can’t be gone. I won’t believe it. I can’t believe it. I won’t accept his fate.” Adrien’s voice began to break and he peered up from the pink journal to see Marinette in tears. Adrien turned the page and began reading her most recent entree. “I can’t live without him in my life. I can’t- can’t go on as Ladybug. I won’t fight without my kitty. Without my soulmate. I- I’ll end it tonight. I bought pi- pills from Rose... WHAT?” Adrien slammed the journal shut and began to rummage through her drawers in anger. He emptied and scattered the contents along the floor in a blind panic. “Where are they? I wanna see them. I need to see them. To get rid of them. To- to-”

Marinette ran at him and grabbed his face to make him focus. She shook her head and her shaky breath caught. “They’re not here. I had Alya get rid of them for me. She caught me in the middle of taking them.”

Adrien visibly relaxed into her arms and looked her in the eyes with a serious expression. “Never do that. Promise me!”

Marinette nodded and pressed her lips together in a firm line. “I promise, Adrien.”

He frantically kissed her over and over again like she was going to disappear from his fingertips. Like she wasn’t real and all in his head again. Like he was back in hell.

She broke away from him and rummaged through her design armoire. She finally found a pair of red and black spotted mens pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. She held the clothing in her arms and drug him down the hall to the bathroom.

“Where are you taking me?” Adrien softly spoke and she pulled him into the small restroom.

“Cleaning you up, silly kitty.” Marinette smiled at him and locked the door behind them.

She set the clothing on the side of the white topped pink sink. Adrien watched her with depressed eyes and a lack of a smile. Marinette tried to smile enough for the both of them. She softly touched the hem of his bloodied shirt. Adrien flinched at her touch and she sighed. She kissed his cheek and slowly slid it up and over his head. Marinette ran her fingers over his scar on his shoulder and she placed a gentle kiss onto it.

He hissed and flinched at the feel of her lips on his old wound. Adrien knew it didn’t hurt anymore, but it still caused him mental pain. He watched her hook her fingers into the front of his jeans and pop the button open; before, she unzipped them and pushed them down his hips. Adrien stepped out of them and searched her bright blue eyes with his own saddened ones.

Her fingertips grazed a scar on his hip bone as, she got lost in her thoughts about it. She hadn’t noticed it before or the others that ran along his arms and thighs. She peered up into his ashamed emerald eyes with tears.

“I had to find some sort of outlet while I was ‘dead’.” Adrien shrugged and Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like her life depended on it. The fact that he had turned to self injury to deal with the pain and the trauma made her heart break.

“It’s okay, Mari.” Adrien tried to softly coax her back to giving him the smile that he knew he needed.

She shook her head, kissed each scar, and he sighed at her actions. “It’s not okay. I should have known. I should have helped you sooner.”

Adrien touched her chin and tilted her head up, so that she was looking into his eyes. He wiped the tears from hers and smiled brokenly at her, not as warm as his usual smiles but still warm nonetheless. He gently brushed his lips against hers. She parted her lips and he swiped his tongue along hers.

Marinette moaned and clutched at his arms with her fingertips as heat pooled between them.

Adrien pushed her towards the shower and she blindly opened the glass door, as they stumbled inside. He suddenly pressed her against the tiled wall and turned on the water, letting the steam fog up the glass. He hoisted her up and slid his boxers down his hips. They fell at his ankles and he stepped out of them; before, he undressed Marinette. She threw her clothes to the wet shower floor and touched his face, as their kisses intensified with their need. Adrien groaned and gasped against her passionate kisses and she moaned as he slid into her slowly. They looked into each others eyes with parted lips as he slowly pumped in and out of her. She gripped the back of his neck with her fingers and he looked at her through his lashes; before he rested his forehead onto her shoulder. They moved in this slow, passionate rhythm for a long time, just drinking each other in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I wrote to in order:
> 
> Murdera by Sublime With Rome
> 
> Wherever You Go by Sublime With Rome
> 
> Best of Me by Sublime With Rome
> 
> Be Alright by Dean Lewis
> 
> Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne


	11. Chapter 11

Nino looked at the unknown number that popped up on his phone. He raised an eyebrow and opened the text with great hesitation. A huge part of him had almost ignored it, thinking it was some solicitor text message. He took his headphones off from around his neck and set them down on the couch beside him, as he thought about whether he should respond to such an odd text or not. 

**06 78 23 65 90: Hey. Meet me at Master Fu’s Massage Parlor at 6 P.M. Go through the entrance and he’ll know where to send you.**

He felt like it probably wasn’t the best idea to meet up with some random person at a massage parlor, but something about it seemed familiar. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he felt like he should do as they asked. He put his red baseball hat on and threw on a pair of white high top sneakers.   
Nino had never been to the massage parlor and he wasn’t sure what it would be like in there. He locked his apartment and headed towards the building to meet with the mysterious texter. His nerves shot up and he began to worry that maybe this wasn’t the best idea for him. Maybe he should have just responded to the text with a ‘you have the wrong number, sorry.’. Why did he have to accept such a text? He began to groan and roll his eyes at himself. He was probably doing something incredibly idiotic, but his feet kept moving and taking him to the address. He would normally have politely declined, but for some reason he hadn’t. 

As he rounded the corner and the parlor came into view some distant familiar feeling took him over, as the wind blew through him and he grabbed his hat to keep it on his head. Chimes rang from the entrance of the building, as Nino reached for the door handle. 

The door suddenly burst open and an old elderly man smiled at him with a welcoming gesture. “Hello, Nino.” 

Nino’s eyes widened at the sight of the old man and his lips parted in confusion. The elderly man stepped off to the side. Nino walked past him and slowly looked around, taking in all of the random trinkets and the style of the place. Master Fu poured him a cup of tea and sat it on the short round black table. He sat down at it and patted the floor beside him. “Sit, sit, sit. Your friend will arrive here shortly.” 

The man smiled at him, Nino took his hat off, and walked over to sit down beside the mysterious man. “Friend?” Nino felt the word catch in his throat. He had been spending months trying not to hear or say that word. 

“Nino?” A soft voice came from somewhere and Nino could have sworn that it sounded like his best friend. “Nino?” His name came louder and Nino felt tears prick his eyes, as he slowly turned his head towards the voice. His heart sped up and his breathing came in short bursts. 

Adrien stood in the doorway with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He slowly twisted his foot into the ground and looked at him through his messy blonde hair. Nino’s eyes shook and grew wide, as he let the image of his best friend register in his mind. “A-adrien? No, it can’t be- no.” 

Adrien’s familiar grin snapped Nino back to reality, and of course it’s Adrien. He ran at his best friend, not sure whether to hug him or throttle him. He wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up. Adrien chuckled and choked, as his best friend squeezed the life from his lungs. “Nino, you’re killin’ me, dude.” 

“Sorry, sorry. I- I’m just- I thought you...” Nino couldn’t bring himself to say the word that tore his world apart as he set him down and gripped his shoulders, looking him over. 

Adrien shook his head and a dark sadness came over him. Nino sighed and pulled him in for another hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay, man. I missed you. It wasn’t the same without you. Marinette was a wreck. Oh my god!” Nino pushed his friend away at an arm's length. “Marinette! She’s gonna be stoked to see you. She hasn’t been handling this well. I can’t wait for her to see you and see that you’re okay and...” Adrien chuckled and a blush came over his cheeks. 

“Well, about that… um…” Adrien played with the silver ring on his finger and tugged on it. 

“I already know.” Marinette stepped out from Adrien’s bedroom. She held her left ring finger up and the engagement ring flashed in the light. 

Nino ran over and grabbed her hand and looked over at Adrien. “Dude! You finally gave it to her?” Marinette jumped in shock that Nino was in on the whole thing. She shot a look over at Adrien and he sheepishly grinned at her. 

“I kind of already told Nino my plans a long time ago when I had first decided to do it.” Adrien gave her a crooked grin, as his voice went up at the end. 

“When? How long have you- WHAT?” Marinette was in shock that Adrien had told Nino about his plans a long time ago and just in general. Her heart skipped and felt like it was slamming against her chest. 

“This guy, told me back when he first laid eyes on you.” Nino wrapped his arm around a shy Adrien’s shoulders and pointed at him with his thumb. Adrien blushed harder and gave a sheepish smile that showcased his embarrassment. 

“Nino…” Adrien lightly punched him in the chest. Nino rubbed the sore spot and laughed. 

“So, what happened? How are you alive?” Nino became serious and tugged on his hat. He didn’t know if he wanted the answer to that question, but a strong part of him felt that he had to know.

“It’s- a long story, man.” Adrien sighed and lead them to his bedroom, while Master Fu softly hummed and drank his tea. 

“I’m just gonna go talk to Alya.” She gestured with her thumb and left the two men to catch up alone. She didn’t want to ruin their reunion or get in the way. Plus, she figured she should come clean now that Adrien had given his consent to tell their best friends. It was hard to hide such a gorgeous ring from her best friend. 

She had spent the last few days making excuses for why she couldn’t see her and she could tell that Alya had begun to worry about her well being and sanity. She thanked Master Fu and left his building with her phone to her ear.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adrien sat on the bed and threw his ball against the wall. Nino looked over his room, catching little objects that he would never think that a guy like Adrien would own. Not the old one. On a black ornate dresser set a row of knives in various styles, from your average pocket knife to a butterfly one. Next to that sat an ashtray with half smoked cigarettes in it that were broken like someone with shaking angry hands had stubbed them out on a bad night. Pills sat next to that in orange containers with the labels peeled off. He didn’t know if they were prescription or if they were recreational use only. An open pack of bandages sat beside those with a small pair of gold scissors in the shape of a cat head with ears.   
Adrien didn’t even seem to notice Nino’s worried expression, but he jumped when Nino suddenly leapt onto the bed and grabbed his face, searching his eyes for something. “What the hell are you doing?” Adrien let the words burst from his mouth, in shock, at his best friend’s behavior. 

“Are you okay? What’s wrong with you?” Nino tried to see if his pupils were the normal size or if he had a wound somewhere. 

“Nino.” Adrien tried to pry his hands from his face. “NINO!” Adrien raised his voice and his best friend let him go and stood up, grabbing the pill bottles and throwing them onto the bed along with the knives and the bandages. 

“What the fuck is this about?” Nino demanded with his hand on his hip and glaring deep brown eyes, while he pointed at the filled ashtray. “What the FUCK man?” 

Adrien sighed and rolled the bottles on the bedspread with his head in his free hand. “It’s not what it looks like, Nino.” 

Nino was still furious and he couldn’t get himself to calm down or see reason. “What do you mean it’s not what it looks like? You have knives, burnt out cigarettes, PILLS?” 

Adrien groaned and rubbed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Tried to get all of his jumbled thoughts together. 

“You know Marinette had gotten pills and Alya-” Nino began to rant at him and scold him more with each word, before Adrien finally flashed him an angry expression and grit his teeth. 

“I KNOW!!!” Adrien burst out and whipped the butterfly knife open around his knuckles and flung it through the air and into the wall across from him. 

Nino stopped talking and straightened up, finally realizing how broken his best friend really was. “Shit, dude.” His voice softened and he sat down beside his friend that now had his knees to his chest and his face buried in his hands, shaking with anger and torturous thoughts that plagued him like demons. 

He blew out air slowly and peeked at his friend from the side of his hands that were busy tugging at his messy bangs. “I said it’s not what it looks like.” He softly spoke with his voice breaking. 

Nino sighed and slumped without a word. He sat silently and waited for Adrien to speak. He knew he had pushed him too far and had jumped to conclusions. “Okay. I’ll listen.” 

“Where do I start? Um…” Adrien licked his lips and focused his attention on the knife stuck in the wall. 

“I didn’t commit suicide. My father nearly killed me. I ended up on Master Fu’s doorstep and he hid me and helped me. Those bandages are from when I showed up. I just- I couldn’t bring myself to touch them. They were reminders of that night... And… I probably should have cleaned them up.” He sighed and realized that his whole room was a mess at the moment. 

Nino looked over at the cigarettes with worried eyes and Adrien sighed. “I took up smoking, but only when I wanted to do something to steady my hands and focus them on something or when I didn’t want to eat. Um… I don’t really anymore. Not since Marinette saved me.” Nino turned to catch a glimpse of his friend’s bright green eyes with surprised brown ones. 

“Marinette?” Nino was shocked at the familiarity he spoke her name with, after all this time of being apart. Not knowing what had become of her, or how she had changed after his ‘death’. 

Adrien nodded. “I was kind of… stuck? But she pulled me out of it.” He didn’t want to give away too many details of his weird life as Chat Bordeaux and how he was stuck in a hell of corpses laid out by his sadistic father. 

“What about the pills?” Nino looked at the containers on the bed beneath Adrien’s fingertips. 

“Pain killers. Prescription strength. Master Fu made them in the back for me.” Adrien admitted; before, he held up one of the containers. “And this one helps me forget.” He let it fall from his hand and leaned back into his pillows. He put one over his face and Nino looked over at him. Adrien didn’t want Nino to know the real reason for taking the pills. It wasn’t so that he would forget, so much as, it was so he could sleep through the night terrors that plagued him every night that he didn’t have Marinette in his arms. Which wasn’t too often since they had reunited. Which he was thankful for.

Nino leaned back on his palms. “Your father really fucked you up, didn’t he? Does Mari know you have all of this?” 

Adrien slid the pillow from his face and shook his head. “She knows about the knives and the bandages, but not the pills or cigarettes. I usually have those hidden in a drawer. Although, if she noticed them today… she said nothing to me about it.” He sighed and stared at the ceiling. “But I think she just accepts that I’m fucked.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat in her bedroom, with Alya, with a cup of warm tea between her palms. She was nervous with how her best friend would take the news. “Alya? Um- I- I’ve been hiding something from you. And it’s been eating at me… And- I-” 

“What is it girl? I knew something was up with you lately.” Alya smiled and took a sip of her warm tea. 

“Um… it’s about A- Adrien’s… you know...” Marinette tapped her cup and felt her body shake and her heart pound against her ribs. She still hated to think about it, even though she knew what had really happened and that he was alive and slightly broken. 

“Yeah?” Alya waited for Marinette to continue and she was confused as to why her friend needed to bring this up. She knew that Adrien was gone, but she felt that maybe Marinette needed to go over what had happened for her own sanity… so she listened to her. 

“He’s alive.” Marinette ran her hand through her dark hair and Alya saw the ring catch the light. 

“Oh girl, he’ll always live on… WHERE’D YOU GET THAT?” Alya grabbed her left hand and brought the ring towards her for a closer inspection.

“Adrien gave it to me.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and watched Alya gain a confused expression. Her thoughts spun to what she had noticed on his dresser. She had never seen the items that were on there before. She didn’t know if he usually hid them from her or if she had just been too distracted by Adrien’s presence to care. “And… today I noticed stuff in his bedroom at Master Fu’s that I didn’t know he owned. I’m worried about him even more now… ” She tapped her fingers together in worry, after she pulled her hand away from Alya’s grip. 

“Wait. Let me get this straight. Adrien didn’t kill himself and is alive. He proposed to you with the ring that was his mothers and _NOW_... you’re noticing stuff about him that’s weird?” She was at a loss for how that could be weird and not that he was still alive. “How is he still alive?” 

Marinette took a deep breath and told Alya everything and by the end of it Alya was exhausted and leaning against the back of the chair. “Now I need a cigarette. Woman, that’s insane! I never thought he’d give you that ring.” 

Marinette sat up straight in shock. “He told you too?”

Alya shook her head. “No, Nino did. I wasn’t supposed to tell you about it. Surprise and all. You know how that is.” She laughed and smiled warmly at her shocked friend. 

“Okay, but I’m more concerned about the pills and cigarettes… I can’t wrap my head around it. What if he isn’t as okay as I thought he was? What if he needs more help than I can give him? What if-” Marinette worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“M. The man has gone to Hell and back. I’d smoke too. Plus, maybe the pills were for something before you reunited with him. Did you ask him?” Alya raised one of her eyebrows and let her think for a moment with her arms crossed across her chest and one thigh over the other. 

She slumped and groaned at the thought, setting her cup down on the desk. “No… I didn’t. But Alya, he got mad and went searching through my bedroom for the pills I had a while ago.”

“Mari. Ever heard of the saying... ‘do as I say, not as I do’?” Alya touched her friends shoulders and turned her towards her in the chair. “Look, you’ll never know the story behind those pills, or the cigarettes, for that matter, unless you ask him. For all you know they’re pain killers and the man can’t have his name out there…” 

Marinette sighed and tapped her cup with her nails. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Alya winked at her. “You know I’m right, woman.” 

“I’ll ask him tonight.” Marinette brought the cup to her lips with worried thoughts invading her mind and taking over her nerves. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Nino left, he was incredibly exhausted. He fell back into his pillows and let himself get lulled to sleep. He knew he was treading in dangerous territory but his body needed to recuperate. As soon as his eyes closed, he was asleep. Breathing in and out, his body relaxed before starting to shudder and convulse. Alarm bells sounded in his head as an all too familiar night terror took him over. 

He rose from the bed and sauntered over to the knife in the wall and plucked it out before turning it slowly in front of his face, letting the light catch it with a devilish smirk and a dark gleam in his eye. 

“I’m coming for you, father. If it’s the last thing I do.” He let a grin fall on his face and slid on a black designer leather jacket that was laying over a chair. He pulled the hood up and over his head and placed a cigarette between his lips, striking a match on his jeans, letting it set the end on fire. He pulled it from his lips and lifted his face to the ceiling and slowly blew out smoke. “It’s time for this alley ‘ _chat_ ’ to have a little fun.” He laughed from his stomach in an eerie dark manner that wasn’t befitting of the poster boy he was raised to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> Way Down We Go by Kaleo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Coming Down by Halsey
> 
> Trouble by Halsey
> 
> My Boy by Billie Eilish

Marinette reached Master Fu’s building, only to catch a glimpse of Adrien perched on his windowsill. Her lips parted and her curiosity peaked, as she watched him drop from the window with his arms out at his sides, letting fate catch him. While the hint of a cigarette burnt against the night between his pearly white teeth.

Something about the scene was unsettling and made her stomach knot up with worry. She raced through the street to catch up to him, but he was too good at free running up walls and over rooftops. She looked up and watched him leap over alleyways with ease. A trail of smoke following in his wake.

Marinette panted with each step she took, chasing after the trail of smoke that wafted in front of her. It was thick and reminded her of the smell of burnt coffee. She didn’t even know that he had taken up the habit, but that wasn’t really what worried her. What worried her was his demeanor. The way he leapt from building to building with ease and never even looked where he was going. He was running blindly towards something and she didn’t know what it was. Plagg’s voice rang out amongst the stars and echoed off of the buildings in a pleading manner. 

“Let’s talk about this.” Plagg tried to break Adrien out of his trance, but it never worked. It hadn’t worked before and it didn’t work now. He was helpless and there was nothing he could do about it.   
“Why do I even try? This happens whenever he sleeps and doesn’t take his medication. It’s just like- oh nevermind… it’s not important. ADRIEN, STOP!” 

Marinette gasped and pressed her back against the cool stone of the building she was closest to. She had wondered what the pills were for and now she understood. He sleep walked when he didn’t take them, but that still didn’t explain his change in aura. “Tikki?” Marinette whispered and her kwami poked her head out of Marinette’s midnight hued hair. 

“Yes, Marinette?” Tikki ate a piece of a cookie with a smile. 

“What is happening?” Marinette was confused and worried all at the same time for her kitty. She had known that he was having issues, but she never imagined that he was leaping from building to building in the middle of the night as Adrien. 

“With Chat?” Tikki looked in front of Marinette as shock replaced her usual friendly expression. What she saw surprised her and made her heart pound with anxiety. Whatever was going on was not good. “This is bad. Very bad. I don’t know. This isn’t something I’m well versed in. I’ve never dealt with a cat miraculous holder that got trapped in their ring. I have never even heard of this happening. As far as I know… it’s never happened before.” 

“I think I need to ask Master Fu. When, I stay over… Adrien’s never like this. Adrien's never BEEN like this Tikki.” Marinette worried her bottom lip and was brought back to reality from her thoughts when she heard Adrien yelling at someone. 

“This isn’t good, Marinette. You have to do something.” Tikki hid back in her hair as Marinette took off running. A scream rang out through the night and she tried to catch up to Adrien in time. But she was not prepared for what she was about to witness. She hadn’t even considered that Adrien would do such a thing and it made her sick to her stomach. It was so unlike the Adrien she had known. So unlike Chat Noir even. It ripped at her heart and she felt the waves of anxiety and depression take her under. Whoever this was… It was not her Adrien and he was not her kitty. 

Adrien had a man with blonde hair pressed against a wall with his fingers wrapped around his throat. The man was visibly shaking and Adrien whipped out his butterfly knife, expertly flipping it around his hand. He gently pressed the tip beneath the man’s chin with a smirk on his face. “Hello… father…” Adrien let the word ‘father’ fester on his lips in a low, slow, tone. “So, we meet again… as we do most nights, but ya know? It’s been quite a while…” 

“I’m not your father. I don’t even know who your father is. I know nothing about you, man. Just- just let me go.” The man pleaded for his life and had his fingers wrapped around Adrien’s wrist. His feet dangling and kicking helplessly against Adrien’s strong grasp, holding him hostage. 

“You’ve killed so many nice women, pretty women.” Adrien slowly cocked his head to the side like a curious cat. “You should be ashamed of yourself, father.” He slowly slid the blade along the guy’s cheek. Marinette could tell the man had soiled his pants at this point. She couldn’t just sit and watch this happen, but before she could even get her transformation words out… the man was left on the floor to bleed. His heavy body making a wet thud as it hit the concrete. The sound made her sick to her stomach and as she watched Adrien begin to tear into the body with his blade, while he sat back on his heels. Her stomach emptied against her will. She gripped the edge of the building and Adrien turned away from the body to look at her. 

She saw something shift within him at the sight of her and his eyes glazed over. He shook his head and suddenly looked down at the mutilated body in front of him. How the man’s face was barely recognizable and Adrien’s eyes flew open in shock. He dropped the knife from his hand and raised his trembling blood stained hands in front of his face. His lips parted and he immediately fell onto his palms, and convulsed, as his stomach released what little was in it. Marinette cringed and let out a sigh. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shaking shoulders. 

“Don’t look at me.” Adrien’s voice was shaky as he sniffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of blood across his pretty face. 

“It’s okay. We’ll get you help and you’ll be okay. We-” Marinette crouched down beside him and tried to get him to stand up. 

“I said, DON’T LOOK AT ME!” Adrien shrugged her hands off of him and stood up, taking off towards Master Fu’s place. He was scared and felt out of control. And nothing was more scary for him, at that moment, than to realize that he couldn’t make it stop. Not on his own and not easily. Something was wrong with him and he needed to find out what it was.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and decided that it was best to give him space. She needed to rethink this whole thing too. Did she want to be with someone that murdered people? Did she really want to live her life like this? She desperately wanted to ask Alya, but she knew that she couldn’t. This was a secret that she had to bear alone. A dark secret that no one could know about. She stood up on weak legs and walked over to the spot of the massacre. She took a swatch of fabric from her purse. One in the shade of a rich, dark, cherry. She had used it to match other materials to make Adrien a Chat Bordeaux themed ensemble. She had yet to give him the gift. Marinette carefully folded the knife into the soft cotton and headed in the directions of her place.. Anger covered her sadness. Why hadn't he told her about it? Why hadn’t he mentioned this to her? She could have helped him! She growled and put the covered knife in her purse and headed towards Master Fu’s place with heavy footsteps. She needed to talk to Adrien and she needed to now. To hell with giving him space. She wanted to know what was wrong and the sooner she got down to the bottom of it, the better. Rain began to pour and lightning streaked across the sky, while thunder roared overhead.

________________________________________________________

 

Adrien threw himself into the shower and began to vigorously scratch at his skin with soap and a washcloth. The water was boiling and past the point of temperature that his skin could handle, turning it red beneath his incessant scrubbing. Even as the blood washed down the drain at his feet, he couldn’t feel clean. The man’s blood haunted him and he fell to the floor and gagged from the metallic smell. He leapt out of the shower to empty his stomach again into the toilet. He hadn’t done this in a long time and it was the one thing that he couldn’t get used to. 

He flushed the toilet and stood at the vanity, taking in his face in the mirror; while, his hands clutched the edge of the sink. He rinsed out his mouth and got back into the shower to try and get clean. 

Plagg sighed and spoke to him through the shower door. “You’re gonna make your skin raw if you keep doing that kid. A part of me kind of feels like you should call Marinette. She always keeps you calm and in check.” Plagg threw a piece of camembert into his mouth. “Also you left the knife at the scene of the crime this time… You’re getting sloppy.” 

Adrien began to panic internally at the last thing he said. “I left the knife. PLAGG! I left it! I’m so dumb! Why would I do that?” He growled in frustration and fell to his knees, clutching his hair in his fists. ”I won’t involve Marinette. She doesn’t deserve that. I’m worried I’ll hurt her too. She’s not safe with me. Not now and not before either. I was so stupid to think that this was all over. That this was easily solved. I’m fucked up, Plagg. Why am I still fucked up?” He let his hands fall to his sides, along the dark tile of the shower floor and his tears mixed with the warm water. “Now, they’re gonna know I’m alive. They’ll put me in the media for all to see like some miracle. I’ll be all over the news as the son that lost his father and faked his death. I’ll be known as the man that came back to life. I’ll never get rid of my name. I’ll never be out of the spotlight. I- I’ll-” His voice broke and more tears rolled down his cheeks, as he fell apart. 

“Stop worrying so much, kid. You keep worrying like that and you won’t be able to use your logic to get out of this situation. I may know why this is all happening to you though. When we got trapped… I don’t think all of you was freed.” Plagg confessed to him and Adrien shot his head up to peer at the kwami. 

“WHAT?” His aura shifted once again and a sneer fell onto his lips. He plucked Plagg from the air in anger. “What do you mean not all of me was freed?” 

“Well… it was kind of fast and maybe you didn’t get all of your soul out of there?” Plagg winced and circled his hands as his anxiety took over. 

“Would you care to run that by me again?” Adrien let him go, rinsed off, turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Plagg sighed, “Follow me.”. Adrien dried off and threw on a pair of black joggers and a white tee. He walked behind the little black cat and was lead down the hallway towards the main room. 

Adrien was busy watching the ground with his hands in his pockets when a red and black spotted hand caught him by his chest. He slowly peered up to see flame fueled bluebell eyes behind a red mask. A red light flashed leaving a furious Marinette. Adrien looked at her with a dark smirk and overly interested chartreuse eyes. Plagg gasped as she pushed a very lascivious Adrien back into his bedroom.

“Nuh-uh. You’re gonna talk and talk now.” Marinette slammed the door behind her and pushed him onto his bed. He fell back and caught his balance on his palms behind him with a smoldering smirk and glowing emerald eyes full of sin. “What the hell is going on?” She crossed her arms over her breasts in anger. 

“I-” Adrien tried to explain himself, but he didn’t know the answers himself. Plagg was just about to tell him when she had showed up out of the blue. “I was about to find out from Plagg, but then you showed up and-” Marinette silenced him by pressing her index finger to his lips. She was furious, confused, shocked, and incredibly turned on by Adrien’s expressions. Something about him being fucked up, dangerous, mysterious, and bad made heat pool between her thighs. Her anger took over and mingled with temptation and she pulled the knife from her purse.

“Explain this!” Marinette threw the closed knife at her fiance. He caught it before it could land open somewhere he didn’t want it to. 

“HEY! Don’t you know not to throw knives at people?” Adrien glared at her, concealing his old self beneath his exterior, and pushed the safety in place at the base of the two handles. “At least put the safety on, Marinette.” 

“WHY?” Marinette put her hands on her hips and leaned into him with tears burning the edges of her eyes. She wanted to know why he did what he did to that innocent man. 

“Why… put the safety on? To keep it from flying open of course…” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. He watched her roll her eyes and a seductive smile washed over his lips. He really didn’t want to talk about this right now. He wanted to keep her on the tips of his fingers. To hook her more to him than ever before. He wanted her to hang on his every word, so that she would believe that what he was doing was a good thing. 

“NO YOU IDIOTIC CHAT!” Marinette pressed her hands on his chest and he fell back onto his bed with his hands above his head. She straddled his hips and reached over to grab something from his dresser, replacing it with her purse. 

“What are you doing?” Adrien looked up to watch her tightening a belt around his wrists. She slammed his wrists back down when he went to raise them. “Seriously? Right now? You’re asking me all of these damn serio-mmft.” Her lips crashed down onto his and when he parted his lips to gasp, she plunged her tongue into his mouth. He moaned and rolled his hips against hers as heat pooled in his groin. 

“I’m asking the questions.” Marinette broke the kiss and panted heavily, as she seethed with rage. “What are the pills for?” 

Adrien sighed and he looked at her with sad green eyes. “I don’t want to tell you.” He wanted to keep her wanting more. Coaxing her until she believed every word that came from his lips. Until she believed in what he was doing. 

She placed kisses down his jaw and neck. She slid the hem of his shirt up his taut stomach and over his muscular chest. She trailed the cotton hem with her lips and he arched his back with a groan. “Wanna try that again?” Marinette kissed back down and bit his hip bone. He let out a deep moan and shifted his hips to gesture for her to move her lips where he needed her most. 

He went to touch her by lifting his hands from the bed and she slammed his hands back down, while she slid his joggers down, freeing him. “How about this?” She gently ran her fingers along the length of him and his cock flexed beneath her touch. “I ask you questions and you answer them. For each one you answer… you get my marvelous tongue on your cock. Everytime you show me any hint of you lying… you get a love bite on any part of your body I choose.” She peered up at him and trailed her index finger up the underside of his throbbing cock. 

Adrien moaned and shifted his hips. “Fine. I’ll play.” 

“Good kitty.” Marinette felt triumphant and like she was on top of the world. She was going to enjoy this game a lot more than she probably should. 

He watched her with curious emerald eyes as she positioned herself into a more comfortable position. “One. When did you take up smoking?” 

“A few days after I got here.” He visibly swallowed and lowered his eyes, watching her through his lashes. His lips parted and his cheeks flushed as she bent down and slowly licked the drop of precum along his slit. He groaned and tried to control his hips and keep his hands above his head. He wanted more. Wanted her lips around his cock. He wanted to be surrounded by her. Breathing in her intoxicating scent. His nose and tongue buried between her folds. Enjoying her like a fine dessert.

“What about the knives?” Marinette drew soft circles on his thigh. 

Adrien swallowed hard. “I got them around the same time. It all kind of happened at once.” His lies came out like thick honey, but a clenched tooth smile gave him away. Marinette shook her head and bit his hip, causing his hips to raise off of the bed and a deep growl to emanate from his chest. 

“Liar…” She breathed with a smirk along his sensitive skin. Her blue eyes glowing in the light as he peered into them. 

“How do you know if I’m lying? You weren’t there.” Adrien breathed and worried his bottom lip. “You weren’t-” Marinette crawled up his body and hovered over him. Her hair fell down around his face and she leaned down to take his bottom lip between her teeth. He stopped talking and hummed. She let go of his lip and he leaned forward more to try and capture her lips, but she pulled back. She sat up straight and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She yanked it up and over her head, leaving her in a lavender hued lace bralette. His breath caught as his eyes scanned over her dusty rose hued nipples. He raised his tangled hands to touch her, but she pushed his arms back down onto the bed. 

“Because the Adrien I know… wouldn’t have done that all at once. He would have carefully added one habit at a time. He wouldn’t be so thoughtless and do everything at once. Plus, you just gave me your famous shit eating grin.” Marinette pressed kisses to his neck and down his chest until she reached above his cock again. She circled the head of his cock with her tongue and wrapped her lips around him. His hips bucked off of the bed and she wrapped her hand around his length to keep him from going too far back. 

“You don’t know who I’ve become. What I’ve done, but I can assure you that what I have done is justifiable.” Adrien grit through his clenched teeth. She let him go with a wet pop and grazed along his pelvis with her soft lips; before, she bit down on his other hip. He groaned and she slowly slid her hand up his throbbing cock. “Tease.” He wanted to mold her and shape her. Make her believe that he was to be trusted. That he felt bad about what he had done. If he could fool Plagg than he could fool her too. He smirked at her with a dangerous expression. 

“You wanna call me that again, kitty?” Marinette smirked at him and bit down harder onto his hip bone. He hissed as she sucked, leaving a read mark behind in her wake. “Why don’t you tell me the truth so I can satisfy you?” 

Adrien groaned as she slowly slid her tongue along his skin to his aching cock. More lies spilled from his lips, as he tried to think more like Adrien and less like Chat Bordeaux. “I started the knife thing shortly after. The pills came into place before the cigarettes and knives. Master Fu noticed I was having trouble sleeping and that my pain was excruciating. So, he made me medicine for it. Both. Um- I thought I could stay awake, but I guess after I saw Nino again… my exhaustion got the best of me and I forgot to take them and just passed out.” 

Marinette smiled up at him and ran her tongue up his shaft and Adrien moaned loudly. She pressed her lips to the swollen tip with a smile. “Why’d you kill an innocent man?” Her question was the one he had been waiting for. 

“He was coming at me with a knife. He swung it at me and I grabbed it in time. I held him away from me by his neck and pinned him to the wall. He tried to kill me. I- I was only using self defense.” Adrien played the victim and Marinette worried her bottom lip. She peered into his soft green eyes, as he gave her a smile. 

Marinette immediately began to look him over. She didn’t see anything, except for a few soft bruises and scrapes. “Then why was he begging for you to stop?” She raised an eyebrow and sat on his hips.   
Adrien sighed and thought for a moment. “What no reward?” He winked at her with a smirk and she gave him a smug smile. 

“Talk first, reward later, pussycat.” She rolled her hips and he groaned as she grazed his dick. She grabbed his scrunched up shirt and pulled him up to crash his lips against hers in a heavy kiss. 

“I think he got scared once his knife was turned on him.” Adrien lied with ease. “Don’t you believe me, Bugaboo?” He winked at her with a smoldering smile. 

Marinette worried her lip and thought about what he was saying, but she had seen him. She had heard it all. Why was a part of her believing him and his words?

He had her in his grasp. Had her doing things for him. Had her under his influence, doing what he wanted with ease. He knew she thought that she had won, but in reality he was whittling her down and pulling her in until she would do anything for him. 

“I know you still aren’t telling me the truth, but I’ll satisfy you because I want to, not because you want me to.” Marinette ran her hands down his chest and moved down his body. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and took him into her mouth until her lips pressed against the base.

He flung his hands up and dug his fingers into her soft hair. “Ah… fuck…” She bobbed her head up and down while she swiped her tongue back and forth along him. She sucked as hard as she could, as she ran her fingers along his balls. Adrien gasped and raised his hips. She used to hand to hold his hips in place as he tugged on her hair. 

He felt his muscles tighten up and his thighs spread wider as he neared his climax. She moaned sending vibrations down his cock and he groaned louder. “Faster… harder…” Adrien breathed and Marinette sped up her lips and wrapped her fingers around his cock. She applied a slight pressure with her fingers and moved her hand in time with her mouth and tongue. She felt him get harder and bigger in her hand, feeling him nearing the edge. “Ah… ah…” He panted and watched her through his damp bangs. 

Marinette sucked harder and stroked him a few more times causing him to shiver beneath her as his muscles tensed up more. He was so close. His hips thrusted into her mouth and he yanked her hair harder. 

Marinette smirked and laughed on the inside. She knew what he was trying to do. That he was trying to get her to join him on his little sleep adventures. To get her to try and help him out, but she had enough free will to refuse. “Adrien?” She released him from her mouth and hand; before, she spoke sweetly to him. 

“Hm?” Adrien whined and moved his hips, begging for someone to touch him. To finish what she had started. 

“I see through your shit.” Marinette slapped him in the chest and stood up from the bed. “YOU THINK THAT JUST BY TRYING TO SEDUCE ME AND TELL ME LIES THAT YOU CAN JUST CONVINCE ME TO HELP YOU KILL PEOPLE? People that look like your father?! Who is DEAD remember? REMEMBER killing HIM? You already did! So, if he’s DEAD! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU KILLING INNOCENT MEN?” Marinette had had enough. 

Adrien easily slipped his hands from the belt and stood up, pulling his pants up. He walked up to her and slid his hand along her cheek. She had her arms crossed across her chest and was busy looking out the window. He turned her face to peer at him and smiled warmly at her. He leaned into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe with his teeth. He gently tugged and spoke into her ear with a whisper, slowly letting it graze past his teeth. “Because killing my father was only the beginning, Bugaboo.” He slowly licked along the shell of her ear and a shiver ran up his spine. 

He sauntered over and pulled a cigarette from the box on his nightstand and lit it with a match, striking it on his bed frame. He lit the end and waved the match out. He sucked in the warm air and felt it burn the back of his throat; before, he slowly let the tainted air back out. “Welcome to hell, sweetheart. I’m the king and you’re gonna be my queen.” 

She walked around the bed towards him with her hands at her fists. He took another drag as she pulled him closer by his shirt and he smirked at her. He leaned his elbows on the top of his dresser. Marinette sucked in air as she crashed his lips to hers and she let the smoke mingle with his cologne. The flavors mixed together and her head spun. It was dangerous, tempting, and delicious. Everything about him radiated sex and temptation. He wasn’t like the Adrien she had grown up with. He was much darker and something about that made her want to do anything for this man. Anything to fix him. To bring back the Adrien she knew and loved. But a small part of her just wanted to keep this version of him too. He was bold and cunning. She shook her head and snapped out of it. No, what he was doing was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. She was torn between siding with him and being against him.   
“We should go talk to Master Fu about what happened. I’m still worried about you.” Marinette crossed her arms and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“That’s it? No questions asked?” Adrien put his cigarette out in the ashtray on his dresser. 

“We have to find out why you’re murdering men that look like your father when he’s already dead.” Marinette walked out of his room with a worried Plagg behind her. 

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes, brushing his hair back. He knew that a big part of him was convinced that he was like his father. He had murdered the man and guilt had begun to set in. He had decided if he was going to act like his father than he might as well fit that part. So, he began killing men that looked like him. Began a making a blood trail for himself. “How about we start by-” His voice broke as he noticed that they had reached the living room. He had forgotten where they were in their haste. 

Master Fu sat on the floor drinking tea. 

“Have a seat, Chat Noir, Ladybug.” Master Fu gestured to the area in front of him for them to sit down. Adrien sighed and slumped onto the ground as the elderly man slid two cups of warm tea across the table. “It’s time you hear about what happened many years ago to a man that was in the same situation as you are now. Plagg has kept this secret for many centuries. Tikki doesn’t even know about it. I made Plagg swear to secrecy.” 

Adrien glanced from Master Fu to Plagg with wide eyes and parted lips. He didn’t know what this was about and he was afraid of what Master Fu was about to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this story. Only 2 more chapters to go. :) Thank you for coming with us on this journey. ^-^ It's been fun. haha Thank you for all of the kudos too. ^-^

Marinette sat still in shock, unsure of what to think. How had Plagg kept it a secret for so long? She was sure that he would have spilled the secret within moments. 

“Back, centuries ago. There was a man that had found out his father was killing children. He caught him about to slaughter a young girl and stopped him. The little girl got away, but unfortunately he turned the sword onto his son. Plagg protected him and put them both inside of the ring. That broken man came to me. He was Chat Noir at the time. I healed him and gave him a place to stay, but he was never the same. Even after his Ladybug brought him back from the depths… he still was trapped beneath the waves. He began to kill people that reminded him of his father because of the guilt he felt for murdering his father. Like you, Chat Noir, he had hunted him down right after to end it all.” Master Fu took a sip of his tea. 

“How did you fix it? Did you?” Marinette took a sip of her tea, as well. She searched his deep wisdom filled eyes for an answer. She wanted Adrien back. All of him, not just the fragments. 

“Ancient chinese secret.” Master Fu smiled and Marinette groaned at his overused answer. He had always used that as his excuse and it was exhausting. 

Adrien took a sip of the warm tea and set the cup down with trembling hands. He suddenly clutched his throat and felt like he couldn’t breath. The ring burned on his finger and glowed brightly with a neon green, singeing his skin. He coughed and curled up onto his side and Marinette rolled him over onto his back in a panic. “WHAT DID YOU GIVE HIM?” Marinette ran her fingers through his hair as he gripped his stomach and shivered in pain.

“Something to fix everything that’s wrong.” Master Fu spoke and walked to face the back wall of the room with his hands behind his head. 

Adrien yelled as he felt his soul drop back into his body from his finger. It burned and felt like he was being ripped and shoved into his body from somewhere he would have rather stayed. 

Marinette pulled him into her lap and kept her fingers lacing through his soft damp hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” She looked at Master Fu for reassurance, but he kept his back turned. 

She didn’t know what kind of sick solution this was. Hadn’t Adrien been through enough? Adrien’s convulsing stopped and Marinette put her eyes back on him. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell in a pant, like he had been in a fight. 

“Is he going to be okay? You can at least tell me that much!” Marinette had never been so furious with Master Fu before. She had to know that he would be okay. That her kitty would be the same. That he was fixed after such a painful reaction. 

“He just needs rest, Marinette. Take him to his room. He’ll come to soon enough.” Master Fu finally turned to face her as a red light flashed. He warmly smiled as he watched Ladybug pick Adrien up and carry him to his room. How the man in her arms nuzzled his nose into her hair with a sigh and how his arms wrapped around her neck like she was his world. “He’s back.” Master Fu smiled warmly and turned back to the record player with a smile. 

Ladybug laid Adrien in the bed and pulled the covers over him. She detransformed and laid down beside him with her head on her palm. She ran her hand through his hair and he sighed in his sleep. She watched his chest go from frantic breathing to slow calm breaths, a small smile playing on his lips . She turned onto her back and picked up his hand in hers. She raised it above her face and traced the lines on his palm. She thought about how she had gotten there. From grieving over his suicide to him murdering innocent men. His hands had been through a lot and his eyes had seen a lot. She lowered his hand and intertwined her fingers with his limp ones.

 

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting  the  tears cascade down her cheeks. She grabbed his hand in both of her hands and turned onto her side. She nuzzled her head into his bicep and curled her knees into her stomach and let the sobs take over her body in waves. His hand stirred and he gripped her hand with his. She gasped and looked up to see emerald eyes flicker open. “Marinette?” Adrien’s voice came out softly and he looked at her with wide eyes. 

She frantically let go of his hand and straddled his hips. She held his face in her hands, letting more tears fall, while she brushed his cheeks with her thumbs. “Is it really you?” 

Adrien searched her eyes in confusion. He felt the cool feel of metal on his cheek and he took her left hand into his. She watched him fiddle with the ring on her finger. “So, I finally gave you it.” He chuckled and softly kissed it. 

Marinette sniffed with a horrified expression. “You don’t remember proposing to me?” She was mortified and embarrassed. Had he not been there for anything that they had done? 

Adrien burst out in a soft laugh. He yanked her down to his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. “Relax Marinette. I know that I proposed to you. I was just picking on you.” 

Marinette gasped and sat up, slapping him in the chest. “Not funny, Adrien Agreste!” She scolded him and he winced while he rubbed his chest with his palm.

“Ow… that hurt, Bugaboo.” Adrien laughed at her some more. “You were so serious. I thought I had broken you.” He watched her begin to giggle. She fell off of him and onto the bed, clutching at her stomach. 

“You dork!” Marinette finally caught her breath with flushed cheeks and watched Adrien’s lips curl up in a smoldering smile. 

Adrien rolled onto his side and pulled her closer by her waist. He held her against him and her lips parted as she became quiet and still. He slid his soft palm up her neck and cradled her head in his hand. He smiled at her with all of the love in the world and she clutched his wrist as he crashed his lips against hers in a burning fervor. She softly mewled and he deepened the kiss and climbed on top of her.

“I missed you.” Marinette breathed as he slowly slid his hand along her stomach and cupped her breast in his palm. He kneaded it and ran his thumb over her nipple, causing her to arch her back and call out. 

He smirked and kissed along her exposed throat. “I missed you too. More than you know.  I don’t want to wait anymore. Marry me. ” 

“Ri-Right n-Now?” Marinette stuttered and stumbled on her words as they came out in a jumble.

Adrien chuckled and brushed her hair from her eyes. “How about in a month, bugaboo?”  He kissed down her chest to the waistband of her pants. 

“Yes. Anything, as long as I have all of you. I love everything about you. The good, the bad, and the-” Marinette suddenly felt his lips on hers. She lost her train of thought as he tangled his fingers in her hair with his body pressed against hers.  

________________________________________________________

 

A month later, Marinette was busy at her sewing machine working on her wedding dress. Alya was sitting on her bed watching her sew her creation. “He’s gonna love that, M.” Alya smiled at her as she held the dress up to herself. 

“You really think so?” Marinette swung back and forth, causing the dress to move with each movement. She slipped it on.  It was a pale pink with white flowers from the left side of the bust to the hem of the dress. They flowed in a diagonal line to the hem like they were floating along in a soft breeze. The dress hugged her curves, pooled at her feet, had a sweetheart neckline, and a corseted bodice that laced down the back with white satin ribbon. 

“It’s perfect, Marinette.” Tikki shot out and hugged her cheek. 

“I agree with Tikki, Marinette. It’s absolutely stunning. Adrien won’t be able to talk. He’ll stutter like a fourteen year old Mari.” Alya giggled and Tikki chimed in. 

Marinette rolled her eyes and threw a spool of thread at her best friend. “Rude!” Her anger turned to giggles and the two girls fell onto the bed, gasping for air. 

A knock came at her window and Alya walked over to find Chat Noir. “You do know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, don’t you?” She placed her hands on her hips and scolded him. 

“Well, she is marrying the epitome of bad luck, honey. So, I don’t think that tradition really works in our case. Plus, I wanted to give her something.” Chat climbed inside and walked over to Marinette, while Alya crossed her arms with a pout. He unzipped one of his pockets and passed her a light blue box. “Something from my mother. She told me to give it to my future wife on my wedding day.”  

Marinette searched from the box to his chartreuse cat eyes. “I- I already have her ring though. I-” 

Chat touched her cheek and pressed his lips to hers to get her to stop talking. “Don’t worry so much. It’s just a silly old tradition.” He winked at her and she untied the ribbon that held the box together. 

She gasped as she took in the silver hair comb with small clustered sapphire flowers. She looked up at him and he smiled, reaching behind her and grabbing her hairbrush. He walked behind her and set her hair into a intricate updo with a few bobby pins, before he took the comb and set it into place at the top of it. He took the veil from her desk and clipped it at the base of her hairstyle. He walked around her with a satisfied smile and laced his fingers with hers. “Beautiful.” He pressed his lips to hers. “I’ll be the one waiting at the end of that aisle for you. I’ve never felt so lucky to have a woman as stunning as you. Everyone in the room will wish they looked half as amazing as you, M’Lady.” 

She gasped, as he let her hands go and leapt out the window. Alya was in shock and love filled her heart as she looked at Marinette, who was lost in her own dreamy thoughts of the man that was going to be waiting for her in mere moments. Moments that she would cherish for all of time.

“I mean… a man that can do hair? Sign me up for one of those!” She laughed and Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to look in the mirror at her hair. It was elegantly twisted and folded into itself. Her bangs were swept to the side and small strands of her hair framed her face. The delicate hair comb was stuck into the top and sparkled in the light. The clear crystal clip of the veil was attached below the hairstyle. It looked amazing and she had never felt more pretty. A blush formed on her cheeks as Alya brought over her makeup stuff. 

“Let’s get your makeup done before you’re late to your own wedding.” Alya giggled and set her down in her chair. Marinette giggled with her and let her best friend paint her eyes in neutral golds and peaches. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
>  
> 
> Say Something by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera


	14. Chapter 14

Alya handed her the bouquet of white and pink roses as they waited for the music to start. Her heart fluttered and she began to panic and become nervous. 

“You got this, girl.” Alya noticed how she had started to tremble. 

“Alya, what if I trip? Or what if I ruin everything? What if I say something stupid? What if I ruin my vows? What if-” Marinette began to stammer and rant in her anxiety.

“M! Look, just relax… you’re marrying the man that you’ve loved for years. You shouldn’t be nervous and girl… you know he’s seen his share of your disasters.” She nudged her with her hip. “And what did he do when they happened?”

“Saved me… every time.” Marinette mumbled, feeling stupid. 

“Exactly. You think that man at the end of the aisle is gonna let you fail, or fall, or do something stupid?” Alya raised an eyebrow at her. 

“No.” Marinette looked through her veil at her best friend and giggled. She stood up straight and smiled, determined. “Alright, let’s go!”

“That’s my best friend!” Alya laughed and the music started to play. “Now, go get him, girl!” She pushed her in the back and Marinette stumbled forward with a small squeak. 

Tom wrapped his arm around his daughter’s elbow and smiled at her. “You’ll be amazing, sweetheart.” 

“Thank you, papa.” Marinette smiled up at him and patted his hand. 

She cleared her throat and they began to walk through the trees of  _ Parc Monceau  _ till they reached an old piece of building that was made up of Corinthian pillars _. _ It was off of a beautiful pond that reflected in the sunlight and when she peered up from the ground, her lips parted when she saw him. 

His hair was gelled to the side and the gold flecks in his eyes sparked in the sunlight. Her breath caught and her heart pounded harder as her skin flushed. His suit was was black with a sage green tie and pocket square. Nino stood beside him in all black and had his eyes trained on Alya. 

Marinette got lost in Adrien’s expression. How his eyes widened at the sight of her and how his lips parted for a moment, before they went into a warm smile and his eyes softened. 

Tom stopped with Marinette beneath the structure and waited to be asked the age old question. 

“Who gives this woman to this man?” The ordained man smiled at the two of them. 

“I do.” Tom proudly answered and passed her hand over to Adrien’s outstretched one. Tom kissed his daughter on the cheek and sat down beside Sabine. 

“And now the vows.” The ordained man looked over the small crowd of their friends. 

Adrien took Marinette’s hands in his and smiled at her. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed along her knuckles. “I love every part of you. From your beautiful personality to your charming flaws. Your soul is kind and saved me from Hell. I can’t thank you enough. I can’t repay you enough. So, I promise to repay you with everything I have until after we parish. I promise to love you, to take care of you, to be there for you… until we are long gone and are walking the Earth together as spirits. I will not give up on you. I will worship the ground you walk on like the Goddess that you are. I will love you even after we leave our bodies, Marinette. I promise to always be by your side. No matter what.” 

Tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. Alya passed her a tissue and Marinette quietly thanked her. “Adrien… I have loved you for so long and when I thought you were gone for good? I couldn’t handle it. I fell to pieces, but when I found you again? My heart filled with so much love that I couldn’t handle it. I knew that I would be there for you, no matter what. And I will be there to pick you up when you fall. I will be there to rise with you when you succeed and I will love you with every ounce of my being once we are gone. I will stand with you and walk the Earth in spirit with you. I promise to take care of you. I promise to bring your spirits up when you are down. I promise to help you and cherish you… even past death. I love you and will for all of eternity. You deserve to be loved and I will make sure that you never feel inadequate or like you don’t deserve such things. Because you are the most amazing man that I have ever met and I will spend my life… proving it to you.” She smiled up at him and watched tears fall down his flushed cheeks. “Don’t cry.” She whispered to him and he chuckled as she brushed his tears away. 

“You may kiss the bride.” The man called out and Adrien lifted her veil over her head. 

He touched her cheek and stepped closer towards her as he brought his lips down to hers. Adrien barely brushed his lips against hers and a spark ignited between them. Marinette sighed as his lips pressed against hers. 

She giggled as he tipped her back into the kiss and pulled her back up. They turned to their friends with their fingers intertwined. 

“I now pronounce to you… for the first time… Monsieur and Madame Adrien Bordeaux!” The man proudly smiled. 

Adrien had changed his last name recently to hide from his father. He didn’t want to be found anymore. He wanted to forget everything and leave it behind him. 

They walked between the chairs and through the garden. Adrien chuckled and picked her up into his arms as they got out of sight from the guests.   
“What are you doing?” Marinette squeaked and giggled as he spun her around. 

“Enjoying my wife.” Adrien winked at her and carried her off to a secluded area. 

“But we have to get to the place where the reception is. We’ll be late and-” Marinette was interrupted when he pressed her against a tall wall of greenery and captured her lips with his own.

_____________________________________________________

 

They walked in late to their own reception, but Marinette couldn’t seem to care. She was too busy giggling at something Adrien was saying to her.  

_ Feel My Love  _ by Glenn Travis began to play and Adrien walked her out to the dance floor beneath the millions of string lights and hanging white flowers. He spun her out with a warm smile and brought her back into his arms. He put his hand on her waist and her hand in his. She giggled as he spun them around the dance floor to the song. He held her by the waist and she leaned back as he spun her and then yanked her back up. Adrien took her hand back into his and swayed their hips, before he did a simple four step maneuver. He then spun her and brought her back toward himself. He let her hand go and she draped her arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” Marinette sighed as she laid her head down on his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head and swayed them as he whispered, “I love you too.” 

“So, where should we live?” Marinette giggled and played with his soft hair at the nape of his neck. 

“Well… I was thinking about moving to a personal island. I found one with a nice house on it.” Adrien smirked down at her and her lips parted. 

“You what?” She was shocked that he had already found a place. 

“I mean you still need to sign your name on the offer. That is… if you’re interested once you see it. I think it will whisk you off your paws though.” Adrien winked at her and she giggled. 

“How many bedrooms and bathrooms, minou?” Marinette looked up at him and he twirled her around and brought her back to him.

“Well… let’s see… six bedrooms… and three baths… I believe. Surrounded by the ocean. It has a boat that you can take inland and a personal plane that I can fly.” Adrien smiled down at her and watched her eyes widen. 

“You fly?” She was surprised by that fact. 

“I do a lot of things that you may or may not know yet, love bug.” Adrien chuckled at her and she shoved him lightly in the chest. “Hey, you’re gonna knock me off balance, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette giggled and clutched onto him again. “Mangy alley cat.” 

“Silly bug.” Adrien laughed harder and pulled her closer to his body as he swayed them around. “We can see it tomorrow, if you’d like.” 

“I’d love that.” Marinette sighed and they slowed down as the song came to an end. 

Nino and Alya danced over to them and Nino stole Marinette from him. Adrien chuckled as Alya began to dance with him. 

“You really are one lucky man you know that, Agreste?” Alya winked at him and he smirked. 

“It’s Bordeaux now, Alya. But I know. I’m extremely lucky that she’s chosen me.” Adrien glanced over at a giggling Marinette being spun around by Nino. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Alya smiled at him and let him lead her around the dance floor. 

“Well… tomorrow I’m going to take her to the house on the island. She hasn’t seen it yet. So, I want to make sure that it is something she really loves.” Adrien got distracted by Marinette again as her laughter took him under it’s waves. 

She had raised her hands in the air as Nino had begun to breakdance. “Woo… GO NINO!” She giggled and he leapt up and pulled her into a dance again. 

“Because I know she has sacrificed so much for me… I just want to do something that makes her happy.” Adrien brought his attention back to Alya. 

“You really love her don’t you?” She warmly smiled up at Adrien as he danced her around. 

“I really do. I’d give my life for that silly woman.” Adrien chuckled and turned his attention back to Marinette again. 

Marinette bit her lip as she peered back at him, holding Nino’s hand and swishing the skirt of her dress with the other as they quick stepped to the beat of the song. 

“I’d go to the end of the Universe for her.” Adrien’s cheeks flushed as Marinette was spun back into Nino’s embrace. 

Adrien danced Alya over to Nino and Marinette. Nino spun Marinette out and Adrien grabbed her hand, surprising her as he pulled her against his body. She gasped and looked up at her husband with parted lips as he ground his hips against her. Her eyelashes lowered as heat pooled between her thighs, while the music changed. Alya shook her head with a laugh as Nino pulled her into a dance.

Marinette spun in Adrien’s embrace and he smirked down at her as he caught her back against his chest. She swayed her hips with his to the beat. 

Adrien bent down and whispered the song into her ear, “Oh darling of mine… please don’t let go… so tell me you feel this. Tell me you know. Oh darling of mine…” 

Marinette gasped as he kissed her ear and spun her around in his arms, making her straddle his thigh. She swayed her hips with him to the beat as he brushed her hair from her face. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own in a heated kiss. She broke the kiss and giggled, letting him go and spinning out away from him with her hands in the air. He chuckled and watched her saunter up to him with swaying hips. He did a come hither motion with his index finger. He lowered his eyes into a dangerous expression and she ran at him. 

Adrien caught her and lifted her above his head and spun her around; before, he slowly lowered her down his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with a sultry expression. 

“You’re dangerous. You know that, Monsieur Bordeaux?” Marinette giggled and he smirked at her. 

“So, they tell me.” Adrien whispered into her ear and flicked her earlobe with his tongue. “Are you ready to go and see that house?” 

“Whenever you are.” Marinette smiled up at him and he took her hand and lead her to the doors. 

_________________________________________________________

 

Marinette found herself in front of a massive house on an island. It was white and a two story. The front double doors were blue and the windows had blue shutters. It was an intricate house with beautiful molding that created a unique vintage look. Saying she was in love would be an understatement. 

Tears began to fall from her eyes and Adrien pulled her against him. “You haven’t even seen the inside, baby.” 

“I know. It’s just- It’s so beautiful.” Marinette wiped her eyes and Adrien lead her inside. 

Inside was even more beautiful. She couldn’t handle it from the vintage chic appeal to the double ovens in the kitchen. Everything had been updated and she loved every detail. 

“When I saw it… I thought of you.” Adrien warmly smiled as she took in the kitchen and the fireplace. “I saw you all over this house. From knitting in front of the fire to making fresh baked cookies in the ovens.” 

Marinette ran her hand along the white marbled top kitchen island with a warm smile. “What about kids? Three of them. Two boys and one girl, running around your feet. Maybe… a hamster… or a dog…” Marinette sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “A kitty?”

“No cats.” Plagg argued, throwing a piece of camembert into his mouth. 

“Oh Plagg… Let them dream.” Tikki poked him in the chest and Marinette giggled at the two kwamis. 

“So? What do you think, mister?” Marinette flirted with Adrien and played with the collar on his white shirt. 

“Well… I…” Adrien chuckled as she smiled up at him with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“So… what do we think? Do you love it or what?” The realtor interrupted them with a warm smile and Plagg and Tikki hid. “Sorry. Would you like me to come back at a better time?”  

“No, no it’s okay. Thank you for letting me see this place.” Marinette stepped away from Adrien and put her hands into the back of her jeans. “I love it. Where do I sign?” 

“I told you she’d love it.” Adrien smiled at the realtor. 

“I have the paperwork with me. Ready to make an offer and start the process on owning this place? You’re a cash offer so it should be accepted pretty easily.” The realtor smiled at them and passed Marinette her pen. 

She smiled and signed her name on the line that was blank. 

“Great! Now, we wait.” The realtor smiled at them and walked them out of the property. 

Adrien stood beside Marinette on the boat as she looked over the water. 

Adrien took her hand in his and smiled at her. “I would love to have three kids with you and a hamster and a dog. Maybe, even a kitty. Honestly, I would love to do anything as long as you were happy.” 

Marinette looked over and up at him. “You mean it?” 

“Yes, Marinette. I do. You’ve sacrificed so much for me. I want you to be happy. I know I haven’t made anything easy for you and I want to be the best I can be. If not for you then for me too.” Adrien kissed her knuckles with his soft lips and she blushed. “Plus, I always wanted a hamster and… I always wanted to live on an island… with you.” 

Marinette giggled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “I would hope it was with me and not Chloe or Lila.” 

“You wound me, m’lady. To think that either of those two would be good enough for me and better than you.” Adrien chuckled and she burst into laughter. 

“Well… there was a time when I thought they were.” She played with her hoodie strings. 

Adrien sighed and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. “NO ONE has ever gotten close to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He kissed her cheek. “You were, and are, my light in the darkness.”  

Marinette blushed and sighed into his embrace as they watched the ocean pass them by. 

 

**Songs I wrote to:**

**[Feel My Love by Glenn Travis](https://youtu.be/WjRBkEaoh38) **

 

**[Beach House by The Chainsmokers](https://youtu.be/W0KMtmi2H3g) **

 

 **[Safe House by James Arthur](https://youtu.be/0hNwDjgCn1I)**   **(I know it’s not really love filled, but it happened to be playing when I was writing the house bit haha)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is an epilogue after this. So, we've come to the end. Thank you for reading and giving this story kudos. It's been fun.**

Marinette pulled stuff out of the moving boxes as Adrien carried more into the new house. He set the box down beside her and touched her shoulders to kiss her on the cheek. “That’s the last of them, Bugaboo.” 

“Thank you, Adrien.” Marinette smiled and grabbed his shirt to pull him towards her more so that she could kiss him on the lips. “So, what do I owe my hot shot mover?” She looked from his soft lips to his eyes with interested blue bell ones. 

“Mmm… croissants, chocolate chip cookies… and…” Adrien got closer to her ear and whispered the last thing. “The baker.” 

Marinette yanked him down to the ground and he stumbled with a laugh. “You’re gonna break me.” Adrien caught himself on his palms as her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him against her body. 

“How about you break me, hot stuff?” Marinette flicked his top lip with her tongue and he smirked with a dangerous expression. 

“You sure you can handle that? I don’t know if you can, Bugaboo.” Adrien tilted her chin up with his finger and slowly licked up her neck, causing her to gasp and roll her hips. 

He smelled of smoke, the cold outside air, and leather. “Mmm… You were out smoking too.” Marinette sighed as he lavished her neck and slid his hand down her side to her hip as he rolled his hips against her, teasing her with his hard-on through their clothing. 

“One habit I haven’t kicked yet, but I will. Promise.” Adrien whispered along her neck and she pushed him away by his chest. 

Marinette shook her head. “Only if you want to. Don’t change for me.” She searched his pain filled eyes and grabbed his shirt to pull him down into a heated kiss. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. “I just want for you to be who  _ you _ want to be. Not who  _ you _ think  _ I _ want you to.” She gave him a serious expression as she peered into his eyes. 

He pulled his pack of cigarettes from his inner pocket and set it down beside her on the floor. He tapped one out and stuck it between his lips. Marinette peered up at him, while he lit it with his clipper lighter that had a pun scrawled across it. Marinette smirked and he angled his chin up to blow out smoke after he took the cigarette from his lips. 

She yanked him down by his shirt and he caught his weight with his occupied hand. “Hey, I was busy asking you to break me.” Marinette giggled and stole a kiss from him, dipping her tongue between his lips and tasting smoke. She grabbed the cigarette from his hand and put it out on the floor as she sank her fingers into his hair to make him only focus on her. 

He moaned and touched her cheeks with his hands sinking further into her. Marinette slid her hands down his chest to his belt buckle and popped it open as she parted her lips against his. “Do you want me?” Her voice came out in a need filled whisper against his lips and she slowly licked from his bottom lip to his top one. “Do you want to fuck me, bad boy?” 

Adrien swallowed hard and his chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. He undid his jeans and grabbed her hand to slip it down his pants. “You tell me, baby.” 

Marinette blushed as she yanked him down by his shirt to kiss him again, caressing him with her hand. She slipped her hand out and grabbed his jeans and boxers to shove them down his hips, to the middle of his thighs. He sprang free and Marinette wrapped her fingers around his hot cock. Adrien groaned against her lips as she slowly moved her hand up and down his length, teasing him. She brought her fingertips to the tip and lightly brushed them from the raised edge and up to the tip. Adrien growled from deep within his chest and lifted her dress up to her hips, hooking his fingers into her panties. Marinette slid her hand back down to the base and he groaned as she went back to the tip. 

“I need you. Just fuck me.” Marinette gasped as he ran his fingers along the side of her panties. She let him go, reached between her legs, and moved her panties to the side for him. Adrien groaned and crawled down to slowly lick up her wet folds, causing her to arch her back and cry out. 

She used her feet to pull him up her body and back between her thighs. Adrien got onto his forearms and she moved her hips to help line his cock up with her entrance, while she gazed into his hunger filled eyes. “Do it, Adrien. Please.” She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, helping him ease into her tight pussy.

Adrien groaned as she moaned out from the sensation of him stretching her open and filling her. Marinette dug her nails into his shirt, pulled on the soft fabric, and panted as he slowly rolled his hips. He buried himself deeper and deeper within her warm, wet, sex. It coated him and clenched around him as he moved within her. Adrien moaned and watched her close her eyes and part her lips in pleasure. 

“Harder.” Marinette gasped as she felt her muscles tighten. Adrien pumped harder, his pelvis slapping against her swollen clit. She moaned and rolled her hips to match his pace and stimulate herself on his stubbled skin. The scratching of his skin hurt yet pleasured her at the same time. “A- Adrien.” She gasped out his name as her clit swelled up more with each tap of his hips. 

Adrien suddenly rolled her on top of him and grabbed her hips as she gripped his shoulders, rolling her hips. She rose and fell, teasing her clit on his pelvis while he planted his feet and tilted his hips towards himself. She cried out as he unzipped and yanked the top of her dress down. Adrien pulled the cups of her bra down, setting her breasts free. Marinette arched her back to bring her nipples within his reach and he licked and sucked on one of them. 

She cried out as the pleasure ran from her nipples to her sensitive clit, making her thighs tremble. Marinette continued to tease her swollen clit until she was right on the edge. Adrien panted and bit her forearm as she continued to ride him. “So close.” Adrien panted as he turned his head to look up at her. 

Marinette moaned and right as she was about to burst, she pressed down hard against him and rubbed her clit against his skin, causing her to scream and cum hard. She coated his cock with her cum as he dug his nails into her calves. Adrien picked her up and off of him by her hips and she got onto her hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and entered her with a groan. He slammed into her over and over again until he lost control of his emotions and actions. 

“Cum in me.” Marinette panted, trying to catch her breath as she gripped the flooring with her fingertips. 

Adrien groaned and his body trembled as he got close. “Are you sure?” He breathed hard as she nodded. 

“Do it. Cum for me, Minou.” Marinette peered over her shoulder and took in how his damp bangs hung in his eyes. How his cheeks were flushed and sweat ran along his neck. He thrusted harder and faster until he broke and parted his lips in a moan. 

Marinette felt him fill her and she moaned as she came again with him. Adrien panted and pulled out watching his cum spill from her onto the floor. He kissed her spine and got up to grab something to clean her up with. 

 

000

 

Marinette sat on the couch with Adrien, knitting a red scarf. She sighed and leaned against him. He adjusted the green throw over them. “I had fun today.” 

“Which part? Unpacking or the fun we had while unpacking?” Adrien smirked at her and she giggled, hitting him in the bicep. “Of course, silly me. The unpacking part.” 

“Adrien!” Marinette laughed at him and he burst out laughing.

“I’m kidding, Bugaboo. I know what  _ part _ you enjoyed.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows at her as he watched the fire. 

Marinette scoffed and set her knitting project down. “You need to behave.” She poked him in the chest with her index finger. 

“And what if I don’t want to behave.” Adrien smirked at her and she shook her head. 

“Then this cat is getting a little lesson from his bug.” Marinette smiled at him, watching his expression become playful. She knew that he was planning something and she didn’t like it. She knew him well enough to know it was never innocent. 

“What kind of lesson is that?” Adrien draped his arm across the back of the couch and leaned into her with an interested expression. “Does it involve more fun?” 

Marinette blushed and nearly choked on her spit. “No, more like a certain baker bug won’t be making you cookies or pie.” 

“NOOOOOOOOOO…..” Adrien fell off the couch and onto his knees in a dramatic fashion. 

Marinette shook her head and burst out laughing. “You’re such a dramaChat.” She slid off the couch and touched his cheeks with her palms, peering into his loving eyes. “And your mine, forever and always.” Marinette slowly captured his lips with her own and he pressed her against the couch.

Adrien pulled away from her and brushed her hair behind her ears. “You could always teach this cat how to bake.” 

Marinette giggled and pressed her lips to his again. “That can be arranged. What would you like to make?” 

“A kitten.” Adrien searched her eyes to see what her response was. 

“A- a kit-ten?” Marinette stuttered with a blush. 

Adrien nodded with a smile. “Three of them.” 

She sighed and got lost in his emerald eyes. “Can we have a dog and a hamster?” 

“Of course. And a cat.” Adrien captured her lips with his and lifted her from the couch to carry her to their bedroom. 

“Wait, right now?” Marinette peered up at him with widened eyes. 

“Earlier we kind of threw it out the window. Why stop there?” Adrien burst out in a short laugh and she giggled. 

“Alright, kitty. I give up.” Marinette played with the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to her. She smiled and kissed his lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She parted her lips, to grant him access, as he closed their bedroom door with his foot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the last chapter. Thank you so much for all of the kudos, bookmarks, comments, and hits on this story. It was fun. Thank you to ldyfcknnoir for helping on this. I will see you all in my other stories. :) Have an amazing week and weekend!**

The kids’ playroom was filled with toys and a playset sat off to the side. Cars,  _ Legos, _ dolls, and other toys were scattered across the floor. Adrien always liked to call the little evil blocks mines because of how often he stepped on them and how much they hurt. Stepping on one was always followed by a long string of curses. 

Emma sat on the floor with makeup in front of her. She was busy being a princess and because Adrien knew that her brothers didn’t enjoy playing her prince, he always offered to fulfill that role. 

She held up a mirror and put powder on her cheeks and face. It smelled of baby powder and something sweet. She sneezed and Adrien chuckled at her. 

“Bless you, my princess.” Adrien smiled at her and passed her a tissue. 

“Thank you, my prince.” Emma giggled and got up to throw her tissue away. “Daddy?” 

“Yes, love bug?” Adrien watched her come back to him and play with the hem of her dress. 

“Can we play makeover instead?” Emma peered at her feet, making Adrien think of how he acted with his father. 

Adrien touched her chin and brought her gaze to his with a warm smile. “I would love to.” 

Emma grew excited and grabbed all of her stuff from a storage bin. She came back over and Adrien chuckled as she began to play with his hair. “I think that you’d look fabulous with a ponytail, daddy.” 

Adrien laughed and nodded. “Well, if the stylist says so… then I must look pawsitively fabmewlous that way.” 

“Daddy….” Emma whined as she giggled at his puns. She took a brush and began to brush his messy blonde hair back into a ponytail. 

She walked around and touched his chin, moving his head like she had seen stylists do. “Beautiful.” Emma smiled and kneeled in front of him to pick out makeup. 

Marinette leaned on the doorway and watched their daughter spread green eyeshadow across her husband’s eyelids. She smiled as Adrien opened his eyes and blinked. 

“What do you think? Is green my color? I personally think maroon is.” Adrien smirked and glanced over to see Marinette watching them. 

“I’m the stylist. Trust me. It looks amazing.” Emma picked up black eyeshadow to use as eyeliner. 

“Oh okay. You’re right. You’re the purrfessional.” Adrien became serious and Marinette softly giggled behind her hand. 

“Daddy…” Emma giggled and shoved him in the shoulder. Adrien chuckled and tickled her until she fell to the floor. She sighed and got back up. “I’m trying to work here.” 

Adrien laughed and sat still for her with his hands in his lap. “Sorry. What’s next, gorgeous?” 

“Lipstick.” Emma picked up a pink lipstick and giggled at her father pursing his lips all silly. “Relax.” 

“This isn’t how you do it?” He moved his lips like a fish as he talked. 

“No, daddy... “ Emma giggled at him and Marinette couldn’t stop watching them play without smiling and giggling. 

The two boys came running past Marinette, nearly knocking her over. 

“Hey, be careful.” Marinette called out after them. 

“Sorry, Maman!” Hugo called out as he grabbed a ball and began to toss it towards Louis. 

Louis threw it back and Hugo caught it, throwing it towards him. The ball flew past and Adrien caught it before it could hit Emma in the face. “Play outside with this, please.” Adrien tossed it back to Hugo. 

“Yes, Papa.” Hugo took the ball and went with Louis outside. 

Marinette walked up to Emma and Adrien. “Can I have a turn with the most amazing stylist?” 

“Of course, Maman.” Emma smiled up at her mother. 

Marinette touched Adrien’s shoulders and bent down to kiss his cheek. “How about you go play with the boys. I got it from here.” 

“Thank you, Bugaboo.” Adrien kissed her lips and stood up from the floor with a groan. 

“Getting old?” Marinette joked and Adrien burst out laughing. 

“I got nine lives, M’Lady. A few kids won’t wear me down.” Adrien winked at her and she rolled her eyes at him. 

Adrien walked through the house and out to the backyard, where Louis and Hugo were playing catch. “Can I play?” Adrien smiled at them and Hugo threw the ball at him. “Thanks. What are we playing?” 

“Hugo made up a game.” Louis smiled at his brother and Hugo sighed. 

“It’s a stupid game.” Hugo hid in his dark hair. 

“Nothing is stupid. C’mon show me.” Adrien walked up and handed his son the ball. 

Hugo sighed and went to grab a piece of chalk from a bucket. He walked over to the cream hued brick wall and began to write numbers on the wall. The bottom one said 0, a middle one said 50, and the top one said 100. Adrien touched his chin as he stared at it. 

“Basically you take the ball and throw it towards the wall and depending on where it lands… is how many points you get if you catch it on return. If someone else catches it then they get the points that you would have gotten.” Hugo spoke fast like his mother and Adrien kept up due to years of practice. 

“I think I got it.” Adrien took the ball and threw it towards the wall and it hit fifty. “So, it’s fifty if I catch it?” He caught the ball and Hugo nodded. 

“Whoever gets the most points within twenty rounds wins.” Hugo smiled as his father threw the ball back at him. 

“Seems fun and not stupid. I’m down, if you want to play.” Adrien smiled at the two kids. 

“Let’s play.” Louis became excited and Hugo smiled as he brushed his hair out of the way of his eyes. 

“Alright. Youngest first.” Hugo passed the ball to Louis. 

Adrien peered up at the window and saw Marinette watching. He blew her a kiss as a ball flew past his head and he ducked. She giggled behind her hand as he ran to grab the ball and threw it towards the wall. 

Marinette sighed and walked back over to Emma’s tea party. “Do you want to go play with the boys?”

Emma ran over to watch them all running around the yard. She giggled as Louis tripped and Adrien caught him. “It’s Hugo’s game! I wanna play!” Emma took off running and Marinette tried to keep up with her. 

They ran outside and Marinette caught the ball; before, she threw it towards the wall.

She hit fifty points, but Adrien caught it. 

“Gotta be quicker than that, LB.” Adrien winked at her and she rolled her eyes as he threw it, hitting one hundred.  

Marinette jumped in front of him and caught it, gaining his one hundred points. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you over my pawsomeness.” 

“Touche.” Adrien chuckled at her as she passed the ball to Emma. 

Emma hit below the fifty and got sad. Adrien picked her up onto his shoulders and ran her around the yard. She giggled and held onto his hair. “Daddy… I didn’t do anything. I got zero.” 

“There is no doing nothing, love bug. Even trying is an accomplishment.” He smiled and took her off his shoulders. “Don’t be sad if you get a zero. At least you tried and that’s more than most people can say.” 

Marinette warmly smiled at her husband and what he did for their kids. It didn’t matter if the kids did something small or big, he always celebrated it the same. She loved that about him. It was like nothing had ever happened. Like the kids washed away his trauma. 

There was only one moment when she would see his trauma come back and it was at night. He had frequent nightmares and she’d always wake him up in a loving manner. It usually lead to him holding onto her for dear life while tears fell down his cheeks. She’d reassure him that it was a nightmare and that he was still home. That he still had her and the kids. Most of the time he’d have to get up and check on them to make sure that they were really there, which broke her heart. But she never said anything except for asking if they were alright or asleep. 

Marinette came back to the game as the ball flew towards her. She smiled and got back into the game with her perfect family. She wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

  
  
  
  



	17. Playlist

 

[Lonely Together by Avincii ft. Rita Ora](https://youtu.be/vQ3XgMKAgxc)

 

 

[1-800-273-8255 by Logic ft. Alessia Cara and Khalid](https://youtu.be/cycUHgg0zzU)

 

[My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark- Light ‘Em Up by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/JQ0lE7e3yfk)

 

[Alone Together by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/MuNTFGnVm4k)

 

[The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy ft. Big Sean](https://youtu.be/givzMxGKZps)

 

[Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/0rNIFQ8xl6o)

 

[Lost In Paradise by Evanescence](https://youtu.be/3rnxlW5TrBs)

 

[Twin Skeletons by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/O0jYA7eG0bo)

 

[Novocaine by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/Juxr9PIc2pE)

 

[Shepherd of Fire by Avenged Sevenfold](https://youtu.be/7GLkvCrcExU)

 

[Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/VeLNdwe1Dko)

 

[Goodnight by Evanescence](https://youtu.be/l5Mi5F1dSoc)

 

[A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars](https://youtu.be/4Kvd-uquuhI)

 

[Stay by Black Stone Cherry](https://youtu.be/dddkcRIippE)

 

[I Can’t Go On Without You by KALEO](https://youtu.be/jfNOdsvMke4)

 

[Feel Something by Jaymes Young](https://youtu.be/jfNOdsvMke4)

 

[I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young](https://youtu.be/POqEVwROEQs)

 

[Scared To Be Lonely by Martin Garrix and Dua Lipa](https://youtu.be/Vt03hUvuCLU)

 

 

[I’ll find you by Lacrae ft. Tori Kelly](https://youtu.be/CrNwTSgTe7M)

 

[All I Have by NF](https://youtu.be/cSeBpKHHwJQ)

 

 

[Bishop's Knife Trick by Fall Out Boy](https://youtu.be/Ig2dQ_ybCeI)

 

[Be Alright by Dean Lewis](https://youtu.be/OymVgai_PVg)

 

[Way Down We Go by KALEO](https://youtu.be/0-7IHOXkiV8)

 

[Lovely by Billie Eilish ft. Khalid](https://youtu.be/V1Pl8CzNzCw)

 

[I’m a Mess by Bebe Rexha](https://youtu.be/LdH7aFjDzjI)

 

[Steady by Bebe Rexha ft. Torey Lanez](https://youtu.be/cZsCHoder3o)

 

[Don’t Get Any Closer by Bebe Rexha](https://youtu.be/k4q_7TNXl1w)

 

[Undo by Transviolet](https://youtu.be/k4q_7TNXl1w)

 

[Coming Down by Halsey](https://youtu.be/eRXO77hJGKA)

 

[My Boy by Billie Eilish](https://youtu.be/dVUmSgzgOqs)

 

[ Trouble by Halsey](https://youtu.be/h2aTxmwRiJQ)

 

[Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera](https://youtu.be/BmErRm-vApI)

 

[Feel My Love by Glenn Travis](https://youtu.be/WjRBkEaoh38)

 

[Beach House by The Chainsmokers](https://youtu.be/W0KMtmi2H3g)

 

[Safe Inside by James Arthur](https://youtu.be/0hNwDjgCn1I)

 

[Alive by Ivy Levan](https://youtu.be/_SkDWnvtkdM)

 

[I Fell In Love With The Devil by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/_SkDWnvtkdM)

 

[Goddess by Avril Lavigne](https://youtu.be/KINxnEOkWrY)

 

[Flux by Ellie Goulding](https://youtu.be/JcV0SvIDjAA)

 

[Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi](https://youtu.be/xyY4IZ3JDFE)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
